Journey to the Past
by crazy potato
Summary: AU. Harry gets send into the past after his fifth year at Hogwarts. There known under the name of Kaden he gets adopted by his ancestor and gets sorted into ... well you'll just have to find out on your own where he ends up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alright I don't own anything except for the plot and I can't guarantee that I am very original in my work. Oh well, can't change that. One last thing: enjoy the fic.

Chapter 1

Harry woke up and gave a small moan as he slowly eased himself up into a sitting position in the middle of the alley.

Looking around he didn't know where he was. It looked like he was in the middle of an alley in the middle of nowhere.

Moaning slightly because of the pain he was in Harry tried to move his limbs a bit so that he could at least look around a bit better.

This however proved to be a big mistake for as soon as he tried to move his stomach started to revolt and was about to empty itself.

Looking around again Harrys eyes widened slightly as realisation hit him. He wasn't at the Durselys anymore. „Shit!" He mumbled. Dumbledore and the Order would kill him. Before leaving Hogwarts after his fifth year Dumbledore had given him strict instructions as to what he was allowed to do during the holidays and leaving Privet Drive was a big DON'T.

At that moment a small crack behind him alerted him to the presence of another person.

Turning his head around carefully to see who was there his eyes widened slightly. The person standing behind him looked familiar. He had jet black hair that stood in all directions and blue eyes.

Looking up at the man who had his wand trained at him Harry couldn't do anything as a stunning spell hit him squarely into his chest.

When Harry woke up again he was securely tucked into a bed that was standing in the middle of a small room. Next to the bed was a plain wooden chair on which fresh clothes were lying.

Looking around and not seeing anyone Harry shrugged and decided to get up.

After looking aroudn the room once more Harry put on the clothes that were lying on the chair.

Now dressed in a pair of black trousers that had bags on either side of his thighs and looked pretty much like they were suited for combat, a black sleeveless shirt that did nothing to hide how thin and scrawny he was and a pure black robe that although it fit him didn't help either at concealing his undernourished state.

As soon as he was dressed a door appeared in one of the walls and a tall wizard with dark blond hair entered his room.

„Good Morning sir, my name is Michael. I am sure that you must be confused but please hear me out. Have you ever heard of time travelling?" Nodding Harry looked at Michael. „Yeah, why?" „You see it is possible for people to get send to the past by the use of time-turners. This way of doing it is the controlled way and normal way. However there have been recordings from time to time when someone was send back in time unintentionally. In most cases these persons are send back not hours but years. We still don't know why this is so but we have been working on finding those time travellers and bringing them here. You might wonder why I am telling you this. The reason is quite simple. A day ago our scanner picked up another timetraveller. You." „What! I ... I...How?" „Don't worry it is not as bad as it sounds. Now could you tell me what happened before you arrived here?" Nodding Harry let himself fall into the chair and began to talk.

„Well I think the day started out as normal...

FLASHBACK

„Get up! Up you lazy Freak!" His aunts shrill words penetrated through his door. Sighing Harry got up and quickly dressed into his too large hand-me-down clothes before heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his relatives.

It seemed as if the Orders warnings hadn't helped him a bit, the only difference was that the Durselys now watched him even more carefully whenever he was around and set him to do senseless chores to keep him off of them.

After serving his relatives their breakfast Harry grabbed a piece of bread and headed towards the backyard.

„And where do you think you're going boy." His uncle said without even looking up from the newspaper he was reading. „Out." Was all he said before leaving through the back door.

Onc ein the backyard Harry sat down in the shadow the hedge provided and was lost in his thoughts. A lot had happened during his last school year. Umbridge and the D.A. and then Sirius. If he had known the prophecy Sirius would still be alive.

While thinking about Sirius Harry didn't notice when a tear slowly made his way down his face. „Ah is the poor baby crying." A taunting voice from behind his said. Spinning around Harry came face to face with his cousin. „What?" „Did some freak friend of yours die or is it just because nobody wants to be your friend?" Dudley continued. Glaring at him Harry decided to ignore him. Dudley wasn't worth it.

However hsi cousin wasn't about to leave so quickly.

„Hey freak don't turn you back on me." Ignoring him Harry tried to return to his thoughts when he suddenly felt someone push him to the ground. The next thing he knew was that Dudley was holding him down with his weight and slamming his head into the ground. Wincing in pain Harrys last thought before he disappeared was. ‚I wish I was somewhere else.' and with that everything went black.

END FLASHBACK

„Interesting. Now somehow you travelled back in time." „Ah Michael?" „Yes?" „What year is it? I mean how far have I travelled back?"   
„Interesting question, boy. Now let's see we have July 1 1937." Eyes widening a bit Harry couldn't help but faint.

When he came to again Michael was looking at him a bit concerned. „Hey, boy are you alright?" Not answering Harry looked at Michael although he was ost in his thoughts. He had gone over fifty years into the past. Over fifty years? Wait a moment. Riddle, Tom Riddle would be a student at Hogwarts in this time. „Bloody hell." Harry said out loud. He would go to school with Voldemort. „Can't you send me back?" At this Michael looked away slightly. „I'm sorry my boy but the only way to return is to do it the hard way, one day after the other. But don't worry we have developped a device that allows you to skip a few years." „Skip a few years?" At this Michael smiled at him mischievously. „Yes you see this device I have told you about will take you to a time period nearer to your own. The only problem is that it first needs to be fine tuned to you which will take some time." „How long?" „Ah you see well, ..." „Please tell me." „Alright it takes seven years." „Seven? Why so long?" At this Michael shrugged. „I don't really know but that is how long it takes. Now I will give you two options. The first one is that you go to Hogwarts as you are to finish your schooling there and afterwards find a work for the remaining years until the device is tuned to you or you could take this." As soon as he had said it Michael pulled a small vial out of his robes which contained a dark blue potion. „What's this?" „It's a special potion developped by the DoM. Basically it is a de-aging potion combined with something similar to the polyjuice potion. Basically it will turn you into your eleven year old self and change your appearance for the duration of your stay here. Don't worry the appearance altering part of the potion wears off after about eight years. The de-aging part however remains. If you take the potion then you'll be your younger self there's no way to return to your current age other than one year after the other. Now what do you want to do?" Weighing his options carefully Harry finally decided that it wouldn't help if he was too old to fight once he returned to his own time. On the other hand his time in this time period could proof useful for training. Maybe he could even get into the auror training program after Hogwarts. And if the device really took him to a time period nearer to his own then he could use that time to just enjoy himself. He needed more time to train and this was the best time period for it. There was no threat of Voldemort yet and as nobody knew him as the Boy-Who-Lived he didn't have to live up to expectations in this time period.

Looking at Michael determinedly Harry spoke up. „Is it possible to turn into my elven year old self after the device you have told me about has taken me to a time period nearer to my own?" Looking slightly confused Michael spoke up. „Why yes of course, it is. So you want to remain like you are for this time and then change when you are nearer to home, ahey. Here take the potion with you. It is fine tuned to you and will turn you into your eleven year old self once nearer to your home time." Smiling Harry thanked him. „Now onto more pressing matters. Your name? What do you want to be called?" A new name? Why did he need a new name? At that moment he could have slapped himself. Of course it wouldn't do for Harry Potter to run around in this time period. Looking thoughtful for a while Harry finally spoke up. „Well I kind of like the name Kaden." Michael looked at him approvingly. „Alright Kaden, now if you don't mind I'll decide your last name. How about Vans, Kaden Vans, what do you think?" Smiling slightly Harry or rather Kden tried out the name. „Kaden Vans, I like it, thanks Michael." „No problem, kid. Now how old are you and what year are you in?" „I just finished my fifth year at Hogwarts but I don't know what courses I can take my OWLs haven't arrived yet." At this Michael smiled mischievously at him again. „No problem, what do you want to do after Hogwarts?" „Well I kind of wanted to become an auror." Nodding Michael took out his wand and waved it once. Moments later a letter appeared in front of him. Handing it to Kaden he smiled at him. „Come on, open it."

Nodding Kaden opened it.

_Dear Mr. Vans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have received eight OWLs. Below is a list of your results._

_Astronomy: O_

_Charms: O_

_Transfigurations: O_

_Potions: O_

_DADA: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Divination: E_

_Herbology: O_

_History of Magic: E_

_O 1 OWL _

_2E 1 OWL_

_Please note that you must at least enter 3 courses. You are permitted to enter the following courses:_

_NEWT Level Astronomy_

_NEWT Level Charms_

_NEWT Level Transfigurations_

_NEWT Level Potions_

_NEWT Level DADA_

_NEWT Level Care of Magial Creatures_

_NEWT Level Herbology_

_NEWT Level History of Magic_

_NEWT Level Divination_

Here he stopped reading.

Looking up at Michael he could only gape. „How? Why?" Shrugging the olde rman answered him. „Ah, nothing to worry about I just thought that you don't want to go through the hell week of OWLs again to retake them. Now which courses will you take?"

Looking back at the letter Kaden smiled. „I'll take everything except for Divination, say who is the History of magic teacher in this time?" „Ah that would be Professor Binns, he's dead boring I tell ya." Nodding Harry looked back at his letter. „Right than I'll take everything but Divination and History of magic." „Good choice kid. Now the ministry will set up a vault for you with 1000 galleons in it. You can use the money it's yours but keep in mind that this is all you get if you need more you'll have to find a job. Alright?" Nodding Kaden smiled at Michael. „Alright that's more than I have expected. Now what should we do about my appearance I don't think that it's wise for me to walk around looking exactly like I do in the future." Nodding Michael pulled out another potion which was a dark green colour. „Right, this here is an appearance altering potion which will last until you drink the potion again. Nobody can look through this potion which is why it is forbidden by the law. Can't have dark wizards walking around looking nothing liek themselves. Knowledge of this potions was slowly lost in the wizarding world only the DoM still knows about it. Just drink it and it will change your appearance so that you don't look like you do now anymore." Nodding Kaden drowned the potion. Soon a tingling sensation went through his body and he felt himself change. When it was done Michael conjured a mirror for him. Looking at his reflection he could only gasp. He was taller now and his once black hair was now blue and. Looking at his forehead he could only gasp. His scar it was gone. Smiling now he inspected himself further. His eyes had changed from emerald green to grey which was more like silver and his facial structures had defined themselves more. All in all he liked his new appearance.

„Now that that is done, welcome to the year 1937 Mr. Vans. I will contact headmaster Dippet this afternoon and we'll have you enrolled in Hogwarts in no time. Now the ministry will pay for a room in the Leaky Cauldron for you until the term starts which is in two months. You can do whatever you want but I would suggest that you read up on recent history a bit so you are a bit better informed and don't slip up. Now we'll introduce you as Kaden Vans to the world a muggle-born moving here after the death of his parents from the states where you attended Salems now the rest stands in this folder you should learn it by hard in case someone asks questions. Don't worry if you make a mistake we at the DoM will make sure to undo it. Now why don't you come with me, I'll accompagny you to the Leaky Cauldron." Nodding Kaden followed Michael out of the small room. Once outside they walked through numerous hallways before they finally reached a fireplace. „Oh by the way, you'll have to get a new wand so I'll take you to Gallahad's first." „Gallahad's?" Kaden asked him confused. „Ah sorry, forgot to tell you. It's actually forbidden to own a secon wand while your first wand is still functioning but we'll have to make an exception in your case. Normally we would go to Ollivander's but as I'm sure the git will recognise that you already own one of his wands he won't sell you another. Now Gallahad's is a different story. The shop is situated deep in Knockturn Alley, but don't worry, we're flooing there and Gallahad's been working for us for as long as he owns the shop. Now follow me." With that Michael stepped into the flames shouting. „Gallahad's". Following the older man's example Kaden flooed to Gallahad's.

Strumbling out of the fireplace Kaden could barely catch his balance before crashing into the floor. Straightening himself Kaden looked directly into the highly amused eyes of an old man in his seventies. „Ah so this is the young man you have told me about Michael." Then looking towards Kaden he added. „It is my pleasure to meet you Mr. Vans, I am Eric Gallahad and the owner of this fine establishment. Now step forward and we'll find you a wand."

Half an hour and many wands later Kaden had finally found his wand. It was 11 ½ inches oak with a basilisk fang core. Thanking Mr. Gallahad for his help Michael flooed with Kaden to the Leaky Cauldron.

Looking around Kaden had to smile. The pub still looked like it did in his time. Some things never change, he thought as he followed Michael to the bar. There behind the counter stood a young seventeen year old Tom. „Hello Tom is your father here?" Michael asked him. „Yeah, he's in the kitchen at the moment should I get him?" „No, no problem. So you taking over this fine establishment?" „Yes, father just wants to make sure that I can handle everything but in a year or two I'm going to be the sole owner of the Leaky Cauldron." „Congratulations then. Oh by the way is the room ready?" Nodding Tom handed them a key. „It's room thirteen. I hope you like it." Thanking him Michael accompagnied him to his new room.

Once there Michael put up some silencing spells. „Alright Kaden, there's just one last thing to do. I must ask you to be exptremely careful not to change the time line. I know that this must be hard for you but the results could be disastrous." Kaden nodded. „Alright. I won't change anything." Smiling at Kaden now Michael handed him two keys. „Here the first one is you Gringotts Key the second one is the key to this room. Now I wish you a good time here."

„Oh before I forget here." With that Michael threw a small bag in his direction. „We found it one of the pockets of the clothes you were wearng." With that Michael disappeared leaving Kaden alone in his new room.

Sighing Kaden looked down at the bag. Upon seeing it however his eyes widened. It couldn't be, or could it? Smiling now Kaden opened the bag only to find it filled with a huge amount of galleons. „It's still there. I can't believe it." He said.

Shortly after leaving Hogwarts after his fifth year Harry had sent an owl to Gringotts asking the goblins to withdraw all the gold that was in his vault and to sent it to him. They had of course complied to his wishes and had put everything into a weight and bottom less bag and sent it to him. He couldn't contain his smile. „I'm rich." Still smiling Kaden decided to deposit most of his money into his new vault and then to go shopping. He needed, ... well everything would be a good description.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise from the books.

Chapter 2

Leaving the Leaky Cauldron Kaden still couldn't believe that Tom had only just graduated from Hogwarts a few weeks ago. In his time Tom had always been the old and friendly barkeeper, now Tom was only a few years older than him. Shrugging those thoughts away Kaden entered Gringotts.

Walking up to a goblin Kaden handed him his key. „I would like to go down to my vault and deposit something there." Nodding the goblin led him to the carts. Ten minutes later Kaden was standing inside of his vault. Smiling slightly he deposited all of his old money (from the future) except of a few thousand galleons. Then as an after thought Kaden pulled out his holly wand and deposited it in the far corner of the vault. It wouldn't be good for his first wand to get damaged somehow and Gringotts was the safest place he could think of.

Exiting the bank half an hour later Kaden went shopping. His first stop was the trunk shop where he bought a trunk with seven compartments much like the one the Moody imposter in his fourth year had had. The best thing about his trunk was that the owner could shrink and unshrink it at will and that it was charmed to be weightless.

His next stop was Madam Malkins, he needed some new robes. Entering the shop Kaden looked around for a while before a young sales girl approached him. „Hello, how can I help you sir?" Smiling at her Kaden motioned at himself and then at the clothes. „I'm in need of a new wardrobe but I'm not that talented when it comes to fashion." Smiling at him the girl began to help him choose some robes and other things he would need. In the end he had a complete set of underwear mostly in black or white, about twenty shirts with and without sleeves mostly in dark-blue, dark green or black, about ten trousers which were a bit like the one he was wearing at the moment and quite a few new robes. In addition he had also bought his Hogwarts uniform. Leaving Madam Malkins shop again Kaden headed towards Flourish and Blotts. Smiling at the huge amount of books he decided to keep true to his word and use his time in the past to train. Therefore Kaden went through the rows of books carefully looking at the titles and picking up a lot of books about Charms, Transfigurations like how to become an animagus, Potions, Occlumency, Legimency, DADA and a book about Obscurre Talents in the wizarding world.

Paying for his books which was quite a lot because all in all he had bought well over fifty books Kaden decided to continue his shopping spree before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron.

A few hours later a very tired Kaden returned to his room again. He had bought e verything he could think of from books and clothes to potions ingredients and even some knifes which he wanted to learn how to use. Maybe they could come in handy in the future.

After he had deposited everything there was a knock at the door. Opening it Kaden came face to face with Michael. „Michael, it's good to see you, why are you here?" Smiling sheepishly at him Michael entered the room. „Well you see I kind of forgot to give you the device I've told you about. Here." With that he handed Kaden a ring. „As soon as you put it on it will turn invisible. As soon as it is tuned to you it will reapear and after you say ‚Take me to the future' it will transport you to a time period closer to your own." Nodding Kaden thanked him before putting the ring on his finger.

After that Michael left him to his own devices again. Smiling Kaden began to read through his books.

The days went by and soon one morning Kaden was woken up by an owl tapping on his window. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he opened the window to let the owl in. Grabbing the letter Kaden began to read.

_Dear Mr. Vans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as a student at Hogwarts. The term starts on 1 September. Please note that although you will be a sixth year you have to accompagny the first years on 1 Septemer. _

_Yours sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore,  
Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Smiling Kaden pulled out his supply list. It was time to go shopping again.

The month at the Leaky Cauldron had done him some good. Due to the regular meals Kaden had filled out a bit and was now looking like a teenager his age should and he had even gained some muscles from the exercises he had decided to do each day. Moreover due to the books he had read since his arrival he had gained quite a bit of knowledge and was just waiting or the day that he could try out some of the spells he had read about.

Putting on a black robe over his other clothes Kaden grabbed a bit of money before heading into Diagon Alley. Walking around for a while he was soon finished with shopping. He was about to return to the Leaky Cauldron when he saw him. There only a few feet away from him stood a small boy of about eleven years of age who was looking around lost. The boy had black hair and green eyes. Tom Riddle. Kaden thought. At that moment the boy looked up and their eyes met. Despite of the fact that Voldemort had killed his parents Kaden was unable to hate this small boy. Tom wasn't Voldemort, yet. Smiling Kaden walked up to the boy. „Hello there, you seem a bit lost. I'm Kaden, Kaden Vans and who might you be?" He asked kneeling down next to the boy to be at eye level with him. „I'm Tom Riddle." The boy said a bit shyly. „Well it's nice to meet you Tom. What do you say I show you around for a bit." Smiling slightly Tom nodded. And this was how Kaden spent the rest of the day shopping with Tom Riddle who would one day become his greatest enemy and whom he would have to kill in order for peace to settle on the wizarding world again. Throughout the afternoon Kaden couldn't help but wonder what would happen to change Tom from the innocent and friendly boy he was now into the cold-hearted monster that was known as Lord Voldemort.

The last month passed quickly and soon it was time for him to board the Hogwarts express. He hadn't heard anything else from Tom since that day in Diagon Alley and wondered how his young friend would react to the beauty of the wizarding world.

A bit into the train ride the door to his compartment was opened. A boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes was standing there. „Hey, do you mind if I join you, everywhere else is full." Shaking his head Kaden motioned for him to enter. „No problem. I'm Kaden Vans by the way. I just moved here from the US." He told him sticking to the alibi Michael had given him as to where he came from. „Nice to meet you Kaden. I'm Alastor Moody, sixth year Slytherin." This was Mad-Eye? And he was a Slytherin. Bloody Hell. Kaden thought. „The pleasure is all mine, so what is Hogwarts like." And so Moody spend the rest fo the train ride telling him about Hogwarts.

A/N: Thanks for the review. I hope it wasn't the last :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except what you don't recognise from the books

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for not updating for so long. I had a bit of stress because I'm starting at the university soon and well, preparations took more time than I expected.

Hope you can forgive me ;)

Thanks again for the reviews.

Alright here it is Chapter 3 of my story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The castle was as magnificent as he had remembered it to be. Smiling at the beauty of it Kaden slowly followed the first years through the doors into the castle. He was walking next to Tom who had immediately clung to him as he was the only person he already knew. Smiling at that Kaden was a bit shocked to see Dumbledore who was looking a lot younger than in his own time welcome the first years.

Tuning out Dumbledore's speech about the four houses Kaden wondered where the sorting hat would put him this time around. Sighing Kaden hoped to be sorted into Gryffindor again although he had a feeling that the hat would get its wish this time around.

When he looked up again Dumbledore had just finished with his speech.

„If you would all follow me everyone else is already waiting." Dumbledore told them after a short pause before leading them into the Great Hall.

Waiting with the other first years Kaden didn't really pay attention to the sorting that is until Tom was sorted. After putting the hat on Kaden knew where Tom would be sorted and soon enough the had proved him right by shouting out. „SLYTHERIN."

Sighing slightly Kaden bowed his head. It had begun. In a few years Tom Riddle would become Lord Voldemort and he couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening. Soon all the first years were sorted and Dippet stood up. „As you can all see we still have one more person to sort. He is a transfer student from America. Please welcome him into your midst." He then motioned to Dumbledore to proceed with the sorting.

„Vans Kaden." Stepping up Kaden put on the hat.

'Hmm. interesting. ...A Gryffindor... ah I see you come from the future... so young Mr. Riddle will be your future enemy... interesting..'

'Sorry but could you go on with the sorting.' Harry thought at the hat a bit irritated.

'Now no need to press this matter so much, but you are right. Ok let's see ... plenty of courage and oh my a thirst for knowledge and loyal too... well you were a Gryffindor already do you want to get to know the other houses too?'

Thinking about it for a while Kaden decided that it couldn't hurt.

'Alright then I'll sort you into one of the other three houses. Now where to put you... hm... well, there's only one place for you to go and that is SLYTHERIN.'

The last thing was shouted for the whole hall to hear. Smiling slightly Kaden joined the now clapping Slytherin table. Sitting down next to Moody Kaden greeted him. „I knew you had Slytherin potential Vans." „Please call me Kaden." „Alright but then call me Moody, I hate the name Alastor." Smiling slightly Kaden nodded. Maybe Slytherin wasn't so bad after all.

Looking up at the head table Kaden was surprised to see Dumbledore looking at him with a calculating expression, somehow he didn't like it.

Averting his eyes Kaden returned his attention towards the food on his plate. Over the meal he kept shooting glances in Tom's direction. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Moody.

"Oi, Kaden, why do you keep looking at the firsties?"

Looking up startled at being caught red-handed Kaden smiled sheepishly.

"Ah... well you see..."

"Spit it out Vans." Moody growled at him.

"Alright, do you see the first year with the black hair and the green eyes?" At his friends nod he continued. "Well, I met him in Diagon Alley when he went shopping. He seemed nice and shy but still... I can't shrug off this feeling... somehow I don't think that it's good for him to be in Slytherin."

"Why not? Slytherin's treat their own like family."

"Even if they are half-bloods?" Kaden muttered silently to himself however Moody seemed to catch his words.

"Don't tell me you are into that pureblood crap Vans." At this Kaden looked up shocked. Disgust showing on his face he firmly shook his head.

"What? Are you crazy? Of course not, I'm a Half-blood myself. I was only concerned about him. I mean he can't defend himself yet. And stop calling me Vans."  
At this Moody smiled slightly and held his hands up in a gesture that was meant to calm Kaden down.  
"Don't worry. And I just wanted to make sure. But you have a point. Well, we'll just have to look out for him then, don't we?"

After that they continued their meals in silence.

Later that night Kaden was looking around the Slytherin Common Room. It was ... well... comfortable, at least how comfortable a dungeon could get.

Sighing Kaden followed Moody to their dormitory. "So what do you want to do after Hogwarts?" Moody asked him once they were in their dormitory.

Smiling Kaden looked at his friend answering him. "I want to become an auror, you?"

"The same."

They spent the next hour talking about what adventures they would go through once they were both aurors until Kaden finally fell asleep.

The next day...

Kaden was still sleeping soundly when suddenly a bucket of ice-cold water was emptied on his unsuspecting form. Jumping out of his bed he could only glare at the laughing Moody. „Why the hell did you do that!" He yelled at his friend. Still laughing Moody straightened up a bit. „Constant Vigilance, my friend. If you want to become an auror then this should be your motto."

Groaning Kaden got up but promised to himself that there would be no repeat of today.

Their first day of classes passed fairly quickly. Kaden had been a bit surprised to discover that he actually liked potions if Snape wasn't breathing down his neck and that he was quite talented in charms.

Transfigurations however had been a bit difficult. You see all through the lesson Dumbledore had kept glancing at him and hadn't even awarded points when he had been the only one to successfully transform a beetle into a cat. Kaden would even go so far as to say that Dumbledore didn't like and trust him. Shrugging at that Kaden could care less if the old fool trusted him. That night in his dormitory Kaden continued to read through the books he had bought after his arrival in the past. That was when Moody entered. „Ah you're studying. Need help?" „Huh?" „Well if you want to try the spells out you'll need a partner. So want help?" Looking up at that Kaden could only nod. „Sure, we could duel or something like that. Say why don't we meet every day after dinner in one of the unused classrooms and duel a bit, it sure could be fun." Nodding Moody accepted. „Great, thanks Moody."

And so it was decided that they would meet each day to duel.

Kaden woke up early the next morning even before Moody was up. Looking at his schedule he could only smile. DADA first lesson. Turning to the sleeping from of Moody Kaden couldn't help but think that revenge for the day before was necessary. Smiling mischievously Kaden pulled out his wand. Soon a very wet and screaming Moody was jumping out of his bed before tackling him to the ground. After a while of rolling around they both stopped and started laughing.

On their way to breakfast Kaden could see a few fourth years advancing on a first year. On a closer look Kaden's eyes widened slightly as he recognised the first year. It was Tom Riddle.

Deciding to help the boy Kaden stepped towards the mob of fourth years and glared at them.

"Leave him alone." He growled at them dangerously. With a small smirk Kaden watched as a fearful glint entered the boys eyes before they started to slowly back away.

Once they were gone Kaden turned towards Tom who to Kadens surprise was glaring hatefully at him. "I don't need you help. Never interfere in my business again."

With that the first year who would in the future become known as Lord Voldemort stormed off leaving a stunned Kaden behind.

* * *

A/N: So this was it. Hope you liked it. If not ... too bad for you. 

And if you really don't like it, just stop reading it... but then again, the story could get more interesting later on... who knows :)

By the way I think I can have the next chapter ready in a few days, a week at most.

One more thing

Please review

Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The same as always.

* * *

Alright here it is Chapter 4 

By the way it would be really and I mean rrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyy nice if you would review

thanks

* * *

Chapter 4 

DADA was different than Kaden had expected it to be. First of all Kaden was still slightly stunned because of Tom's behaviour earlier that day and secondly their teacher had yet to arrive which was strange because they had already spend half of their lesson waiting for him.

When the door to the classroom finally swung open Kaden was stunned for a second time that day.

'Great it's not even lunch time and that's already the second surprise of the day.' He thought frowning slightly.

The reason for this was quite simple. There in the front of the class leaning against the teachers desk now after making a spectacular late entrance was an auror with messy back hair and blue eyes. An auror who was familiar to Kaden because of a simple reason.

It was the auror who had found him upon his arrival in the past.

Sitting in the back of the class Kaden waited for the man to introduce himself.

As if on cue a huge smile made his way onto the aurors face and he began to talk.

"Hello class, welcome to DADA. My name is Ben Potter but you can refer to me as Professor Potter..."  
Whatever their teacher said after that was lost to Kaden's ears. Only one word kept ringing around his ears. 'Potter'

Could it be? Could it really be that this auror was one of his ancestors? No, it couldn't be. But then again this Ben Potter looked a lot like he did without his disguise that is. Still if Ben Potter was one of his ancestors than he was probably his grandfather or better yet his great-grandfather.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind for now Kaden tried to concentrate on the lesson. He could worry about his ancestor later.

"Alright class, today I'll be teaching you about Dementors and how to perform the Patronus charm, does anyone of you already know how to do the partonus?"

Looking around and seeing that nobody had raised their hand Kaden too refrained from volunteering to show off his patronus. When he hated one thing then it was to be in the spot-light. Leaning back into his chair Kaden crossed his arms waiting for Potter to continue.

Nodding their teacher started on a small speech about Dementors before shortly outlining the Patronus Charm.

Knowing everything Potter was telling them already Kaden started to tune out after only a short time only to be yanked back into the present by a face that was directly in front of his own. It was their professor who had an entirely too evil smirk on his face for Kaden's liking.

"Now Mr. Vans as you seem to find my lecture boring and think you know already what I am talking about why don't you get up and perform the Patronus charm. I'm sure you know how to do it since I have just explained it to the class." Sighing Kaden knew that he was busted. Nodding he got up and slowly made his way to the front of the classroom.

So much for not attracting unwanted attention, he thought shaking his head slightly. "Sure thing, professor." He mumbled as he pulled out his wand.

It was time to see Prongs running again. Concentrating on a happy memory he spoke the incantation of the Patronus Charm in a calm and slightly bored voice. As soon as the words 'Expecto Patronum' had left his mouth a magnificent white stag appeared out of the tip his wand. 'Prongs' was looking around the room once making sure that no Dementors were near before turning back to Kaden and nuzzling him slightly before disappearing again. Turning his attention back to Professor Potter he smirked slightly. „Satisfied?" With that he sat down again ignoring the looks he was receiving from the rest of the class.

Looking towards Moody Kaden groaned slightly as he could see the look the other boy send him, a look that promised an interrogation later that day. A few minutes later the bell finally rang.

Kaden was about to leave the classroom when Potter called him back. „Mr. Vans please stay behind." Nodding Kaden walked up to the teachers desk. When they were alone Potter looked directly at him. „Your Patronus was impressive, Mr. Vans. Tell me why didn't you volunteer at the beginning of the period?" Looking back at his teacher Kaden smiled slightly. „Why should I, the one thing I really hate is attention. Why should I call it onto me if I can avoid it." Potter just nodded looking thoughtful. „You are different from the others, I just don't know how or why. Ah well, if you need anything just come to me. Good bye then." Nodding at his teacher Kaden left for his next lesson.

All throughout the rest of the day Kaden continued to think about Professor Potter. Somehow he couldn't stop wondering about his ancestor. Finally he had the chance to meet a member of his family and yet he wasn't able to tell the man that they were related. However one question still remained. Did Ben Potter know that he was the one he had found at the beginning of July, did the man know that he was the boy from the future?

Before he could continue to think about this Moody caught up to him. "Hey Kaden, what did Potter want?"

"Nothing much. Only why I didn't demonstrate my patronus at the beginning of the lesson." Kaden said shrugging slightly.

"Ah, well, it was a surprise when you did it... say, where did you learn it?"  
Groaning Kaden bowed his head. As it seemed the inquisition was unwilling to wait until after classes.

"Well?" Moody asked him getting impatient.

"Alright, a friend taught me how to do it, satisfied!" For the moment satisfied Moody dropped the subject for the moment much to Kaden's relief.

During his last class of the day – Potions – Kaden couldn't stop his mind from wandering. All of his thoughts that day seemed to lead him back to one person. Ben Potter.

He was still unsure about what he should do concerning his ancestor but somehow Kaden felt a need to at least get to know the man a bit better.

As the bell finally rang Kaden was slightly surprised that he had managed not to blow up his cauldron during the whole lesson.

Halfway back to the common room Kaden suddenly made up his mind. Turning to his friend Kaden smiled slightly. "I'm catching up to you during dinner." With that he sped off in the direction of Potters office.

Bracing himself for what was to come Kaden slowly lifted his arm and knocked. „Enter." Potters voice drifted to him through the thick wood of the door.

Gathering his courage Kaden pushed open the door and entered the office.

"Mr. Vans. What a surprise. What can I do for you?" Professor Potter said while motioning for him to sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Well, sir, ... earlier this summer... that is..." Somehow the right words seemed to slip out of his grasp whenever Kaden thought that he had found them. Feeling very nervous now he started to fidget in his chair sending keeping his gaze averted from Ben Potter and sending longing glances towards the door.

Why had he come here again?

"Mr. Vans, there is no need to be nervous. Now I can make an educated guess as to why you are here." Potter began. Hearing this Kaden looked up sharply which caused Potter to chuckle slightly.

"Alright, Mr. Vans. I am guessing that you are wondering if I still remember our meeting at the beginning of the summer. Well, the answer is quite simple. Yes, I still remember finding and then stunning you."

At this Kaden didn't know what to say, hell, he didn't even know what to think, however Potter didn't seem to be finished yet. "Now, I also seem to remember your true appearance which by the way leaves only one possible conclusion open. Correct me if I am wrong but combining my knowledge that I had been send to retrieve a time traveller at the beginning of July with your appearance I came to the conclusion that you are a Potter. Am I right?"

Startled Kaden could only nod. Kaden couldn't believe it. Ben Potter had known all along that they were related to each other. Gaping slightly Kaden didn't know what to do.

"Flies, my boy, flies." Potters amused voice shook him out of his stupor. Snapping his mouth shut with an audible noise Kaden smiled slightly.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you this but you are right I am a Potter in my time."

"I knew it. Of course, my boy, you must know that I'm never wrong." Potter said with a triumphant smirk.

"Yeah sure." Kaden said while smiling at the older mans antics and behaviour.

"What? You don't believe me? The great Ben Potter?" Potter continued in a joking manner before growing serious. "So tell me, do I still live in your time? Do I know you? If I do I probably spoil you rotten, right?"

At this Kaden looked down sadly. "What? Oh no, please don't tell me. At least you have your parents to spoil you." Again Kaden looked down smiling sadly. "No way not they too." "Actually I never even knew my parents. They died when I was a year old. I then grew up with my moms sister, my aunt and well I never knew that I was a wizard until I received my letter." Before he could go on Ben Potter was next to him and drew him into a hug.

"Don't worry, kid, at least you now have a family although we can't make it official... time line and so on that is... why not I'm sure Rose wouldn't mind and Charlie will love my idea." "Huh?" Kaden asked looking at the older man confused. Seeing this Potter smiled mischievously at him.

"Why, you're an orphan right? Both in your time and in your cover story, right? I'll just have to fill out some papers and then Kaden you'd be back to being a Potter only this time you'd learn what it means to be a Potter from the family." Kaden could only gape at him wondering if he had understood the man correctly.

Ben wanted to adopt him.

"But, what do we tell the others. I mean officially we've only met today." At this Ben looked out of the window with a thoughtful expression for a while before smiling brightly. " I have it. We just tell everyone that we met each other in Diagon Alley shortly after you 'moved' to England from the States and that you've grown on me and my wife and we just wanted to make it official and adopt you."

Trying not to get his hopes up Kaden went through everything in his head again.

"But I'm leaving again in seven years."

"Nothing to worry about, son. Seven years are seven years, why would you want to miss them." A warm feeling spread through Kaden. Potter had called him son. Somehow he couldn't refuse after that. It felt just too good to be ignored. He finally could have a real family and the best of it, it even was his real family. They were Potters like he was one.

"Alright but is your wife alright with this?"

"Kaden my boy of course she is alright with this, as you put it. You are family after all." Smiling slightly Kaden accepted Ben's proposition.

Together they decided that Kaden would join Ben, as Potter had told him to call him, at the Potter Mansion that weekend to fill out the necessary adoption papers and to meet the rest of the family.

They spend the next hour talking about everyday things while trying to get to know each other better.

When Kaden entered the Slytherin common room later that evening he was immediately confronted by Moody. Looking at his friend Kaden was a bit surprised to see his friend regarding him with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Before Kaden could say or do anything Moody grabbed him and began to steer him towards their dormitory.

It did have advantages to be the only sixth year boys if they wanted to talk about something privately.

Once in their dormitory Kaden turned towards Moody regarding him with a questioning glance. "Moody?" No answer. "Hey, what's up?" Again no answer. Instead Moody put up the strongest locking and silencing spells he knew before finally facing Kaden.

"I know." At this Kaden became even more confused. What did Moody know? "What?" Kaden watched as Moody smirked slightly at him. "I know, what you and Professor Potter talked about. The man should know better than to talk about something like this without making sure that nobody can listen in." At this Kaden stumbled backwards a few steps, too shocked to prevent himself from falling to the ground. Seeing this Moody laughed slightly.

"Don't worry Kaden, I don't give my trust easily but there was something about you that drew me to you, something that told me that I could trust you and believe me when I say that I won't betray your trust." Regaining the control over his body again Kaden stood up and faced Moody. "So what do you want?" "Nothing." "Why don't I believe you. Come on Moody, you're a Slytherin I know that you want something." At first it seemed as if Moody wouldn't answer but when he did Kaden was left surprised. „Actually there is something. As you know I want to become an auror after Hogwarts, the only problem is that it is very difficult for Slytherins to enter the auror training program. Talk to your...great... ah whatever father and see what you can do."

Smiling Kaden looked at him. "I'm sure that you will get in, not only that, I'm sure that you'll become one of the best aurors." "Really? How do you know? ... Ah I see so it's true? You really are a time traveller... Damn, Kaden that must be so cool." Sighing Kaden sat down on the edge of his bed. "Not really. The only good thing about this is that nobody knows me here and I can be myself for once and not what everybody expects me to be." "Mate you sound like you're some kind of celebrity in your time." Smiling sadly at Moody the other boy gaped at him. "You are! Damn, that must be great." Shaking his head Kaden continued. „Not really. Imagine this. You grow up with muggles who hate you for something you don't know then on your eleventh birthday it turns out that you are a wizard and that that was the reason why they have hated your guts for all those years. Now this is not all. Imagine you are happy to find out what you are but don't know anything about the world you are about to enter still you think that maybe you have finally found your place in the world. Sounds normal for muggle-borns I guess but for me it wasn't normal. You see as soon as I stepped into the Leaky Cauldron I was assaulted by the customers who wanted to shake my hand and congratulate me for something which happened when I was one and of which I had no memories." "So they knew everything about you but you didn't know anything about them." Nodding Kaden went on. "That's not all. They watched me. Everywhere I went they would stop and stare or whisper. I didn't have a bloody chance to be who I am. I was their saviour, their shining light of hope." "Damn, that must suck mate." Nodding Kaden let himself fall back onto the bed. "That's still not all. It turns out that they had been right about me. I was their saviour. I'm the only one who can kill the Dark Lord who is on the loose in my time and when I return I have to kill him or die trying. If I die then all hope is lost." There was a pause. After a while Moody finally spoke up. "Well, what are you waiting for, get your lazy bum of your bed and start training. I know that you want to relax for a while but if you train now you'll be prepared for later."

Smiling Kaden stood up looking at Moody. "Thanks, Moody."

The next day Kaden woke up early. He hadn't been able to sleep that night. Questions about the Potters kept running through his head disturbing his sleep. Mostly they were questions like: Would they really accept him? or What would Mrs. Potter say? She didn't know the truth about, or did she?

Groaning Kaden looked at his watch. It was six in the morning. Too early to be up but too late to go to sleep again.

Sighing he pushed back the covers of his bed and got up.

Once he was dressed Kaden walked down to the common room. To his surprise he wasn't the first one up. In one of the armchairs he could make out the form of a rather small Slytherin. Looking over once more Kaden sighed again. It was Riddle, who else.

The young boy hadn't noticed him yet and Kaden soon found out why. The boy was engrossed in a thick book about curses and hexes.

"Morning, Riddle, what are you reading?" Kaden asked him as he sat down in an armchair opposite of Riddle.

"Nothing." Was all the boy said.

'Well' , Kaden thought, 'Where was the nice and shy boy he remembered from that day in Diagon Alley.'

Not giving up Kaden once again tried to start a conversation with Riddle.

"So, you're interested in DADA?"

At this Riddle finally looked up. "Why does it matter to you?"

Smiling ruefully at this Kaden leaned back into his chair. "Because I care."

At this Riddle seemed stunned. Chuckling slightly Kaden looked at the boy with a huge smile on his face. "Well?"  
"Well, what?" Riddle asked him frowning slightly.  
"Are you or are you not interested in DADA?"

Kaden sat there patiently waiting for an answer but none came. Riddle had returned his attention to the book. Sighing he tried again.

"Hey kid, I'm talking to you." He said with a smile on his face.

This time he got a reaction. Riddle looked up and glared at him while slamming his book shut.

"Don't you get a clue. I'm not interested in a conversation."

With that the small boy stormed out of the common room.

"You really have to work on your social skills, Kaden my friend." Moody's voice drifted towards him from the other side of the empty common room.

Glaring at his friend Kaden stood up.

"Come on Moody, shut it. I just thought that maybe..." Understanding that this had something to do with Kaden's past or rather the future Moody walked up to Kaden.

"You can't change the future. Don't try it Kaden. This boy, Riddle, he is important in your time?" Kaden just nodded. "You could say that."

'Yeah right, important, my arse. The boy is an important and famous or rather infamous mass murderer and dark lord.' Kaden thought.

Sensing that Kaden didn't want to talk about it anymore Moody dragged him to breakfast.

After breakfast they had Potions. Descending to the dungeons Kaden had to smile slightly. Professor Greystone their Potions Master was nothing like Snape had been. First of all Greystone was totally set against the house rivalry and tried not to favour anyone. But what was more important was that the man actually managed to teach the subject in a way that Kaden practically seemed to absorb everything that was important. At the end of the last lesson Kaden, although not concentrating on his potion had managed to still produce a nearly perfect potion.

Entering the classroom Kaden soon discovered another difference between Greystone and Snape. Snape's classroom had always been cold, damp and dark Greystone's however wasn't cold and damp it was only dark.

Taking a seat in the back row like he was used to he was soon joined by Moody. Letting his gaze wander through the classroom Kaden finally noticed that their teacher was already sitting at his desk, his head bowed over some papers.

Greystone was of average height and had short grey hair and cool blue eyes that seemed to pierce through everything. Whenever Kaden had met or seen him the man had been wearing light grey robes that seemed to flow around his body.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts as Greystone stood up and faced them Kaden leaned back wondering what today's lesson would be about.

"Good morning, class. Today we will do something different. Can't have you growing bored after all." That was another difference. Greystone was an easy going personality.

"Alright I have here a list of potions and I will randomly assign one to each of you. The potions will take from one hour to a month to brew and you will be responsible for your potions. Today in a month you will have to present them to me. If you are finished earlier you can have the potions period off until then. Alright, another thing is that some of the potions can't be found in your text books. If that is the case I will provide you with everything you need to know. Now let's start." Greystone then looked down at the list he still held in his hands. "Andrews Tom. Ageing Potion. Blake Clarissa. Beautification Potion. ...(A/N: I'll skip a few  at least until the important names... guess who's next?) ... Moody Alastor. Polyjuice Potion. ...(A/N: I'm leaving out a few again) ... Vans Kaden. Veritaserum."

At this Kaden looked up surprised. He had listened to all the potions and all of them were equally distributed from first to seventh year level with the exception of Polyjuice and Veritaserum. Those two were considered even too difficult for NEWT students.

However with the exception of him nobody seemed to find it strange that he had to brew Veritaserum a potion which was also illegal to brew without being a Potions Master. However was this law even in existence in this time or not.

Looking at Moody he could see that the boy was already looking confused through his Potions Textbook.

"Hey Moody, your potion isn't in there. It's in a book called Moste Potente Potions." With that Kaden walked up to their professor who was smiling at him. "I'm surprised that you know where to find your friends potion." Greystone said while regarding Kaden with a curious expression. Blushing slightly Kaden didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Greystone about his adventure with Polyjuice in second year.

"Ah don't worry about it, my boy. Now I believe you are wondering where to find something about your potion." At Kaden's nod Greystone handed him a thick leader bound book. "I trust, that you will return it to me at the end of the month." Nodding Kaden thanked him before returning to his seat again. Leafing through the book Kaden was surprised at the potions he found in the book. Most of them were either illegal or thought to have been lost in his time. However among all the potions in the book there was one who immediately caught Kaden's eye. It was the Revealing Potion. A potion which would reveal any abilities you had, like for example if you had the ability to become an animagus or were an metamorphmagus and so on.

Shaking his head Kaden decided to worry about other potions later and finally opened the book on the page about Veritaserum and began to read.

'Veritaserum is the most powerful truth serum in existence. It is a odourless, colourless potion...'

By the end of the class Kaden had only started with the Potion. If brewed correctly Veritaserum should take about three and a half weeks to be finished. But not only that it needed to be stirred every five hours. Sighing because he knew that he had three very long weeks ahead of himself Kaden walked out of the potions classroom.

The rest of the week passed too slowly for Kaden's liking. Despite of his heavy workload from his classes Kaden had to return to the potions classroom every five hours to stir his damn potion. If that wasn't enough there was also the problem of the weekend drawing nearer and with it his visit to the Potter mansion.

What was more Kaden wasn't even able to stop thinking about his upcoming weekend excursion because whenever he met Ben Potter in the hallways the man would smile at him in a fatherly way and ask him if he was looking forward to meet the rest of the family soon. Looking forward? Of course was he looking forward to it. The only problem was that he was nervous. Alright he was afraid. Afraid that Mrs. Potter would refuse to adopt him. Afraid that she and the Potters son – his grandfather – would hate him.

If it wasn't for Moody Kaden wasn't sure what he would be doing. Moody was a great friend and he was always there when Kaden was once again plagued by a fit of doubt or anything else.

Whenever that would happen Moody would pull him out of the common room and down a few hallways descending deeper into the dungeons. There they had found a huge unused classroom at the beginning of the week where they could practice duelling without the fear that anyone could walk in on them at any time.

During those times in their classroom Kaden and Moody had forged their bond of friendship and had started to become like brothers.

Each night after dinner they would meet there and duel while pushing themselves to their limits trying to improve themselves.

Kaden had even gone so far as to get up early in the morning to take a run around the Quidditch pitch while everyone else was still fast asleep.

Soon however the dreaded – at least for Kaden – day arrived. It was Friday and that evening he would accompany Ben Potter to the Potter Mansion for the weekend.

When Kaden woke up he was a nervous wreak and not even Moody managed to calm him down. Kaden just paced up and down in their dormitory.

"Damn. Vans. If you don't stop that stupid pacing now I'll hex you." Moody finally growled at Kaden however the blue haired boy was too lost in his thoughts to even notice that Moody had said anything.

"Alright, I warned you..." However before he could hex Kaden, Kaden had started to talk.

"What should I do? If they really adopt me... then I'll have a real family for the first time in my life." And in his thoughts he added. 'The Dursleys, although related to me by blood have never been my family.'

"Well, that's great isn't it?" A confused Moody spoke up not knowing why Kaden was worrying about this so much. Hearing this Kaden stopped and looked at Moody.

"Yes, no... I don't know. What if Mrs Potter hates me? Or their son? What if..."  
"Kaden stop it now." Moody growled while holding him by the shoulders. "Relax, they will love you, I mean who can't resist your charming personality."

"But..." "I said stop it. Just relax and be yourself. Trust me."

Nodding Kaden finally calmed down. Moody was right. It wouldn't do him any good to worry too much about it now.

Smiling in thanks at his friend Kaden quickly dressed in a pair of comfortable black trousers, a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of black dragon hide boots. He had discovered that he had gained quite a few muscles since his arrival in this time period some two months ago (A/N: remember he arrived at the beginning of the summer holidays) and now looked quite imposing and dangerous in his outfit and with his blue hair which he had let grow a bit so that it now reached the tips of his ears.

Before leaving the dormitory together with Moody he quickly pulled on one of his school robes over his other clothes and left for the Great Hall. Breakfast would be served in a few minutes.

As soon as they stepped into the Great Hall a smiling Ben Potter walked up to them.

"Mr. Vans if I could talk to you for a moment?" Nodding Kaden followed Potter out of the Hall again.

"Mr. Vans, there was a change in plans. Please come to my office after breakfast we'll be leaving a bit early." Nodding Kaden watched as a still smiling Ben Potter excused himself and made his way back to his office.

Looking towards the doors leading to the Great Hall Kaden could feel his doubts resurfacing again. Lost in his thoughts Kaden re-entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin Table next to Moody.

Seeing Kaden's green face Moody looked at him with worry shining in his eyes.

"Hey, Kaden what's up?" Moody's voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing. There was a change of plans. I'll be leaving after breakfast and not after dinner."

"Ah well, that's great, isn't it." Smiling weakly at his friend Kaden nodded. "Yeah that's great." He said with false enthusiasm. On the inside Kaden felt like he was going to be sick. What would Mrs. Potter say? Hell, what should he say when he met her. 'Hello? I'm Kaden Vans soon to be Potter if your husband goes through with the adoption. By the way I was once known as Harry Potter.' Yep, he could just imagine that that would go over well. He thought sarcastically.

"Kaden... KADEN..." "Huh? What?" Moody just smirked at him. "Mate, if I didn't know better I would say that you were nervous or even afraid about meeting the rest of the Potter clan."

"Potter clan?"

"Yes Kaden. The Potter clan is a term to refer to the Potter family." "Oh." Kaden said looking down. He hadn't known. He was a Potter and he hadn't known.

"Don't worry. Everything will go fine. And don't worry about your potions assignment, I've already activated my alarm clock so that I won't forget looking after it for you while you are away."

Smiling in thanks at his friend Kaden ate a bit before standing up again.

Telling Moody goodbye Kaden left the Great Hall to collect his things however as soon as he had exited the Hall he ran headfirst into none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Sorry, sir. I wasn't looking where I was going." Kaden quickly apologised never meeting Dumbledore's eyes.

"Ah, nothing to worry about my boy. I am looking forward to see you in my class later today."

At this Kaden looked up and met Dumbledore's eyes. "I am sorry sir, but I won't be able to attend your lesson today. Professor Potter has invited me to the Potter Mansion for the weekend and we'll be leaving after breakfast." He could see Dumbedore smiling at him although the mans gaze had hardened a bit. "Ah I think I heard Ben talking about something like that earlier that week in the staff room. I am sure that you won't fall behind your peers because of todays lesson. You are after all among the top three students of your year at the moment. Now if you will excuse me breakfast smells delicious today."

With that Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall leaving a stunned Kaden behind. He was among the top three students? Who would have thought.

With a smile grazing his lips Kaden quickly packed a few things he would need when he was at the Potters before heading towards Ben Potters office.

When he reached the office Kaden was surprised to see that the door was wide open. Peering inside Kaden was surprised to see Potter standing next to the fireplace waiting for him.

"Ah Kaden, my boy, there you are. Come in, come in." Potter sounding like a small and happy child said. Nodding Kaden Potter next to the fireplace. "Right over here is some floo powder. Just say ‚Potter Mansion', alright?" Nodding Kaden stepped forward and followed the instructions and soon he disappeared into a flash of green flames.

* * *

A/N: Alrigth that was it. So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? 

The next chapter should be finished soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright first of all I want to thank those of you who have reviewed my story... thanks it really means much to me.

I hope you like my new chapter

Alright here it is..

* * *

Chapter 5 

The Potter Mansion was a huge building consisting out of three wings. The main wing which was also called the West Wing was where visitors usually spend their time and where the guest rooms were situated. Moreover the second floor of the west wing was one huge library there was nothing else besides books on that floor.

In the east wing were the family quarters. The south wing however was the most interesting part of the house. The south wing was basically one huge indoor pool.

When Kaden stepped out of the fireplace he found himself standing in a huge entrance hall. The floor was made out of white marble and a huge staircase was leading up to the first floor.

Looking around Kaden's eyes finally fell on a beautiful woman with long wavy brown hair and warm brown eyes.

"Welcome my dear. You must be Kaden. My husband has already told me a lot about you." Kaden was stunned by the warmth in the woman's voice. Finally shaking himself out of his stupor Kaden smiled slightly at her and bowed. "It is my pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Potter. My name is Kaden Vans."

"No need to be so formal my boy, call me Rose."

Nodding Kaden watched as the flames in the fireplace flared green again and Ben Potter stepped out, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Ah I see you two have already met. Now why don't we show Kaden his new room and then we'll go fetch Charlie from the Pitch to introduce the two of them."

With that Ben led him to the eastern wing of the house.

"Your room is on the second floor, I hope you don't mind." When they finally reached his room Kaden looked around shocked.

His room was... well huge would be a good word to describe it. It was about the size of the Dursleys whole ground floor only that it was a single room. Staring at it in awe Kaden turned towards Ben and Rose with a smile and hugged them.

"Thank you it's great." At this Ben smiled sheepishly. "Well, you'll have to thank my wife. She prepared it. I hope you don't mind the colours?" Shaking his head Kaden smirked slightly. The room was held in mostly green and silver colours. Slytherin colours.

"It's perfect." Was all he said.

"Well why don't you leave your things in your room for now. You still have to meet Charlie." Ben began and soon Rose continued. "Charlie is ten and will attend Hogwarts next fall. He's such a fine boy, a bit Quidditch fanatic but a fine boy. You'll love him, I'm sure..." Rose continued like that until they finally reached the Potters outside Quidditch Pitch. Yes, the Potters had their own Quidditch Pitch.

Standing on the ground Kaden craned his neck to look up into the sky. There flying on the fastest broom available at the moment was a young ten year old boy with messy black hair. He was wearing a set of Quidditch robes and was at the moment going through a series of Quidditch moves for Chasers.

After a while Charlie finally noticed them and landed on the ground next to them.

"Dad!" The small boy shouted before launching himself at the smiling Ben.

"Hey kiddo." Ben said ruffling Charlie's hair. Kaden watched them with a smile on his face. What would it be like to have a father? That was when he remembered that Ben was soon going to be his father.

"Charlie I want to introduce you to Kaden." Ben suddenly said. Looking at Charlie Kaden's sliver eyes locked with Charlie's soft brown ones.

"Hi there." Kaden said feeling anxious however that feeling vanished as soon as Charlie smiled at him. "Hi, nice to meet you. Do you play Quidditch? Are you any good?"

Smirking now Kaden nodded. "Do you have a broom for me? You won't believe me if I only tell you about my skills." He asked the Potters.

"You can have mine, here." A now slightly intrigued Charlie said while handing Kaden his broom. Smiling Kaden thanked him before taking off leaving three gaping Potters on the ground because of the way Kaden flew. It looked so natural, as if he was born to be in the air and on a broom. After going through a few feints and loopings in the air Kaden landed again smiling slightly at the awed expressions on the Potters faces.

Charlie was the first to come out of his stupor. With huge eyes he began to look at Kaden in awe. "That was great. Where did you learn how to fly like that? Do you play Quidditch? What position do you play? ..."  
"Charlie calm down. Leave Kaden some time to answer your questions." A chuckling Rose Potter interrupted her sons tirade.

Scratching the back of his head Kaden smiled down at Charlie. "Well, I'm a natural flyer and I play Seeker." "Really. Wow that must be great. Seeker. I prefer to play Chaser though." Charlie spoke up again.

"Well, why don't we head inside for a cup of tea." Ben suggested while steering everyone inside the mansion again.

The Potters spend the rest of the morning getting to know Kaden better or rather Charlie spend every free minute grilling Kaden with questions about Quidditch and Hogwarts until Ben stopped him and told Kaden that it was time to leave for the Ministry.

It was about lunch time when Kaden and Ben flooed to the Ministry of Magic together.

Without wasting time Ben Potter led Kaden swiftly through the huge building to the Department of Family Affairs.

It was a small department with only about five employees all of which were working together in one room of average size. Their desks were so crammed full with various papers, files and important documents that it was a wonder that they still seemed to know where everything in their chaotic working place seemed to be.

Upon entering the office Kaden and Ben were immediately greeted warmly by an elderly man.

" Kevin Thomson, long time no see." Ben said smiling at the man. Thomson had short grey hair, blue eyes and a toothy grin. "Ben Potter. I would have never expected to see you coming to my department. What can I do for you?"

"Kevin may I introduce you to Kaden Vans. Kaden this is Kevin Thomson he is the head of the Department of Family Affairs and an old friend of mine." Smiling at the man Kaden shook his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"So what brings you here today Ben?" Smirking Ben sat down in one of the available visitor chairs. "Well, isn't it obvious. My wife and I want to adopt Kaden here."

"I see." Mr. Thomson said looking thoughtful. "Alright I'll go gather the necessary papers. It may take some time so just sit back and relax for now." Nodding Ben did just that and was soon joined by Kaden.

It was early in the afternoon when Kaden and Ben finally left the Ministry building again. Once outside in the fresh air Ben looked at Kaden smiling brightly. "So what does it feel like to be a Potter?" Smiling slightly Kaden looked up into the sky. It was true. He was a Potter again. Ben had insisted that Kaden changed his last name to Potter – again :)

Seeing Kaden's blissful expression Ben didn't need to hear his son answer out loud.

"Well, come on. I wanted to show you our family vault. I'm not sure if you have seen it before." "Family Vault?" He really had never seen it before and neithr had he heard of it before. Ben however didn't answer him and just smiled and led him away.

Once they reached Gringotts his father walked directly up to one of the goblins. "I want to go down to the Potter Family Vault." Nodding the goblin got into one of the carts waiting for Ben and Kaden to join him.

The Potter Family Vault was nothing like Kaden had expected it to be. First of all there was a huge amount of gold which to say the truth Kaden had expected but other than that the vault was filled with all kinds of heirlooms.

"The Potter Family Vault is surrounded by a very old protection and warding spell." Ben said as soon as they had both entered the vault. "Only those who are of the Potter blood can enter it. If anyone else tries it they will die. My wife for example won't be able to enter this vault ever because she isn't of our blood." Nodding Kaden looked around the vault once more. "It's huge." He finally said. Chuckling Ben took his time before answering. "That it is, that it is. The Potters are one of the oldest wizarding families in Britain after all. It is even rumoured by some that our family is related to one or more of the founders of Hogwarts. Some say that Gryffindor was our ancestor while others think that it was Ravenclaw. To tell you the truth. I haven't been able to confirm even one of those rumours there isn't enough evidence remaining today that could prove those rumours." Nodding Kaden walked through the vault still looking at everything in awe. Finally in the far corner Kaden stopped like dead and stared at something in shock. Seeing this Ben walked up to him.  
"Kaden? What's wrong?" Getting no answer Ben looked at where Kaden was looking and started to laugh.  
"Ah, I nearly forgot about that. One special thing about the Potters is that somewhere along our line one of our ancestors has been possessed by making invisibility cloaks. I believe his name was Jeremiah Potter. He didn't have a real job instead he used his time to make one cloak after the other. By the time he finally died he had finished over 200 invisibility cloaks. His son Jacob Potter then put all of them in the Family Vault. Since then every Potter child gets his or her own Invisibility Cloak once they enter Hogwarts. As you can see there are more than enough here. When one Potter dies his or her cloak is put back into the Family Vault. It's one of the Potter family traditions. Take one." At this Kaden looked up sharply. "Huh?" "I said take one. You are a Potter after all. It's long overdue that you get your cloak." Nodding Kaden carefully picked one of the cloaks up. It was just like his fathers old cloak. Smiling he ran his fingers over the silky material.

"Beautiful isn't it." Ben stated while watching Kaden admire his cloak. "Alright I think we should head back to the Mansion now. I'm sure that Rose is already worried because we are taking so long."

Once back at the Mansion Rose welcomed Kaden with a motherly hug. "Welcome to the family Kaden." Hugging her back Kaden smiled. Finally he had a family.

Later that day Kaden and Ben were sitting together in Bens office talking.

"So tell me about your friend what was his name. Ah... right Alastor Moody." Looking up Kaden smiled at his father. "Well, I don't know what to say. Moody is a great friend and a true character. And... oh shit." He suddenly exclaimed his eyes widening a bit.

"Kaden? Is everything alright? Do you need ..." "Everything is fine Ben." Kaden tried to reassure his father. It still felt strange thinking about someone as his father but on the other hand it also felt good to finally have someone to call a father.

"Kaden, obviously something is not right. Tell me, ... please." Ben tried again in a calm and reassuring voice. Sighing Kaden knew that he had to tell Ben about Moody or rather that Moody had discovered where Kaden had come from. Bowing his head Kaden began to tell Ben about what Moody knew.

When he was finished Kaden glanced at Ben out of the corners of his eyes. To his surprise the older Potter didn't seem upset instead Ben had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"So Mr. Moody knows everything about... let's call it your past?" Nodding Kaden finally looked up again. "And he wants to become an auror?" Again Kaden nodded. "Yes, it's his dream and well... he'll become one hell of an auror in the future." Kaden added as an afterthought a smile gracing his face.

"So you can vouch for your friend that he won't throw away the chance I will be giving him?" Smiling Kaden nodded again. "Yes, I trust him with my life. He will become a great auror in the future, believe me Ben. And well, how should I put it... He will be needed in the future."

This time it was Ben who nodded. "Alright I trust your judgement on this Kaden, after all you should know the future best." Ben said with a smile on his face.

The rest of the weekend Kaden spend with either Charlie or Ben. Charlie soon came to him for advice and practically begged Kaden to show him a few Quidditch moves. Whenever he was together with Ben Kaden talked to him about all kinds of things. Among them were his and Moody's duelling sessions.

"So you two usually spend some time duelling each day after dinner?" Ben asked him after Kaden had told him about the duelling session.

"Yes, we usually push ourselves to our limits and try to improve our skills like that." Nodding Ben leaned back against the wall. "Well, what would you say if I would give you and your friend private lessons in defence and the other obscure branches of magic once we are back at Hogwarts?" Stunned Kaden smiled at Ben. "Do you really mean it?" "Sure, would I have proposed it if I didn't mean it." "Thanks Ben." Kaden said while hugging Ben.

Sunday soon arrived and Kaden and Ben had to return to Hogwarts again. Standing in front of the huge fireplace in the Entrance Hall of his new home Kaden smiled sadly at Rose and Charlie. "You know I am going to miss you both." He spoke softly. At that moment Charlie launched himself at Kaden. "Kaden, don't leave me, please?" Smiling sadly down at his younger brother Kaden ruffled his hair affectionately. "Don't worry kiddo, I'll be back for the Christmas holidays."

Nodding Charlie finally let him go. "Alright we'll be back at the beginning of the holidays, see ya." With that Ben Potter disappeared in the fireplace shortly followed by Kaden.

Once Kaden stepped out of Bens fireplace at Hogwarts he was immediately assaulted by Moody. "Kaden, how are you, old boy." Moody said in an for a Slytherin at least uncharacteristic show of affection.

Glaring at his friend Kaden took a step back. "Old? I'm not old. I'm technically not even born." He finished with a smile on his face. Punching Kaden playfully Moody turned to Ben. "Sir, it's good to have you back."

"Why thank you Mr. Moody, it is good to be back too. Now if you two will excuse me I have to inform Headmaster Dippet of your new name Kaden." Nodding Kaden watched as Ben left the room. "New name?" Looking up Kaden smiled. "Yeah, I told you they wanted to adopt me. Let me introduce myself I'm Kaden Potter." "Congratulations mate. Well, what are you waiting for… tell me everything." Moody said while letting himself fall into one of the chairs that stood in Bens office. Smiling Kaden sat down too and began to tell Moody everything that had happened in great detail. When he was done Ben finally returned to the office. Seeing them still there the older man smiled at them. "You're both still here. That is good. Now I'm not sure if my son has told you this already Mr. Moody, but I have agreed or rather proposed to teach the two of you in defence and a few other obscure branches of magic. So what do you say?"

"Thank you sir it is a honour for me that you are willing to teach me .. I mean us." Moody said smiling at Professor Potter.

"I thought so. Alright we will meet each day after dinner in my office and I thought that we could start with our first lesson now."

"Now?" "Yes, do you have a problem with that Kaden?"

"No, I just thought we would start tomorrow or so."  
"Then don't think so much." Ben said with a smile on his face ignoring Kaden's glare.

"Alright, first I want to see how good you two are at duelling." A wave of Bens wand later the office was empty. "Alright you can start whenever you are ready."

Taking up a position opposite of Moody Kaden took out his wand. Bowing slightly Kaden made sure that his eyes never left Moody in case the other attacked him while he wasn't paying close attention. Soon enough Moody shot the first spell at Kaden, it was a simple stunning spell. Moving out of the way Kaden retaliated with a body bind curse, a simple spell too. And with that their duel started. Slowly they began to increase both the strength and the level of their spells until they reached seventh year spells.

By that time Kaden was sweating and blood was running out of a cut on his right upper arm where a cutting hex had hit him because he had lost his concentration for a short second.

"Alright, that is enough. You can both stop now. I have seen enough." Ben's voice drifted to them.

Half an hour later the three of them were sitting in Ben's quarters talking about their future lessons.

"Alright, I don't think you two need any advice on duelling. Frankly said you two are great duellers." At this both Kaden and Moody smiled at each other.

"Now about those lessons. I thought you two might be interested to learn a bit more about the more obscure branches of magic. I thought that we could maybe cover Occlumency, Legilimency and if you have that down I thought that you'd like to become animagi." At this both boys gaped at their teacher. "Animagi? But I thought that you had to register if you wanted to become one." Moody said. Ben didn't answer at first and instead only smiled at them with a mischievous twinkle shining in his eyes. Catching on Kaden spoke up. "You want us to become unregistered animagi? Are you sure?"  
"Of course I am sure. Now we'll meet again tomorrow after dinner and I'll start teaching you everything you need to know about Occlumency."

On their way back to the dungeons Kaden and Moody ran into Dumbledore. "Ah Mr. Vans could I have a word with you?" Nodding Kaden motioned Moody to go on without him before turning to face Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore?" "I take it your stay with the Potters went well?" Looking at Dumbledore Kaden couldn't help but notice that Dumbledore's normally twinkling blue eyes were now devoid of their twinkle and seemed cold and suspicious.

Ignoring this for now Kaden smiled at his teacher.  
"Yes it was sir. Rose has welcomed me warmly and Charlie is a bright young child. I'm sure he'll love it at Hogwarts next year." And then after a pause he added. "By the way sir, I'm Kaden Potter now. Ben and Rose adopted me on Friday afternoon. I believe he informed the headmaster of this upon our return a few hours earlier today." At this Dumbledore's eyes narrowed marginally but enough for Kaden to know that the man was glaring suspiciously at him while trying hard not to do so.

Sighing Kaden ran a hand through his blue hair. "Sir, may I ask you a question?" At this the twinkle returned to Dumbledore's eyes. "You already did, but you can ask me something else if you want." Smiling at the typical Dumbledore response Kaden looked directly at Dumbledore. "Sir, why do you mistrust me?" "I don't ..." "Yes you do and you know it. Sir, believe me when I say that I am a firm supporter of the light side. I may be a Slytherin but I am also a Potter."

"That you are, that you are." Dumbledore muttered while looking at Kaden as if he had never seen him before. "But then again, why is there such a mystery concerning your past?" This was said so quietly that Kaden almost missed it.

"That Professor Dumbledore I am unable to tell you." "And why is that so?"

Smiling slightly at this Kaden looked out of a nearby window. "It is something between the DoM and myself. I am sorry but unless you discover the truth on your own I am unable to talk to you about it." With that Kaden turned away and continued on his way down to the dungeons. Why was Dumbledore so mistrustful of him? He wasn't a dark lord and would never be one.

* * *

A/N: ok that was it.

Hope you liked it.

I try to update the next chapter as soon as possible.

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Only the plot of this story and the OC's are mine.

Sorry it took so long to update but I had a lot of stress at University. Some idiot thought that too many people were studying pharmacy so we had to go through some hard and difficult tests (chemistry) to determine who would be allowed to continue to study pharmacy.

So sorry again, I'll try to update more frequently from now on.

Hope you liek my Chapter 6, if not it's your problem not mine. After all you don't have to read my story if you don't like it.

By the way, thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was the beginning of Oktober and life was going well for Kaden. For once he didn't have a crazy dark lord out for his blood to worry about and the results were showing. With no trouble Kaden had become the top student among the sixth years at Hogwarts. It had taken most of the school especially the Slytherins some time to get used to the fact that he was a Potter now but after a few weeks everything had calmed down again and Kaden was now only confronted with people who congratulated him and were happy for him.

Today was the day Kaden had been waiting for for a whole month now. Today he would finally be able to add the last ingredient to his Veritaserum Potion and by doing that finish his potions project. All the other students had already finished their potions, even Moody who had been able to do so the day before thanks to Kaden's help.

Both of them knew that without Kaden's help Moody's potions would have been ruined a long time ago but somehow Kaden had managed to prevent Moody from blowing up the Polyjuice Potion he was making.

"Oi, Kaden, hurry up. We've got Potions first thing today." An anxious Moody pulled him out of his thoughts and seat as he literally dragged Kaden out of the Great Hall where he had only moments ago enjoyed his breakfast.

"Moody, calm down. Your potion is fine. Greystone will pass it for sure, don't worry." Kaden tried to calm his friend down. "I know... but still... I mean you were practically the one doing all the work... I mean you told me what to do and even managed to prevent my potion from exploding when I added the wrong ingredient once. I have to admit though that I still don't know how you did it."

Groaning Kaden looked at Moody. "Moody, you added powdered unicorn hair to your potion and not powdered bicorn hair. You could have killed everyone in the potions classroom if the unicorn hair had had the time to react with the other ingredients in your potion. I just added a catalyst. However because of that I don't know how effectively your polyjuice potion will be working."

"Yeah... right… still, thanks."

They finally reached the Potions Classroom and took their customary seats in the last row.

One after one the other students filed in. There were 15 students in the sixth year potions class. Two from Slytherin, Kaden and Moody, 4 Hufflepuffs, 4 Gryffindors and 5 Ravenclaws.

When Professor Greystone finally entered the classroom he had a huge smile on his face.

"Alright class. Today is the day you have all been waiting for. Today is the day when you will finally be able to hand in your potions to me. Now you still have today's lesson if you want to check over your potions once more. At the end of the lesson I expect all of you to hand in a vial of your respective potion with your name on it." With that Greystone disappeared again inside his office leaving them all to their own devices.

Without losing a second Kaden put the final ingredient into his potion before stirring it clockwise ten times. As soon as he was done he smiled at the now clear potion in his cauldron. He had done it. He had successfully brewed Veritaserum. 'Hah... if only the git Snape could see it.' He thought while putting a bit of it into a vial and destroying the rest. It would be too dangerous to let a whole batch of Veritaserum remain in the cauldron. If someone got his or her hands on it the results could be disastrous.

Keeping a watchful eye on his vial Kaden waited patiently for the lesson to come to an end. When the bell finally rang he walked up to the front desk where Greystone was already waiting for their potions.

"Mr. Potter, come to my office after your last class today. I wish to discuss something with you." Nodding Kaden left the classroom with Moody. What did Greystone want from him? Was it about his potion? Had he done something wrong?

"Kaden?" Looking up at Moody with a questioning glance he could see Moody looking at him worried. "Is everything alright, Kaden?" "Yeah... no... I don't know. Come on we should hurry, we've got Charms next." And with that the day continued.

After the last class of the day which was Herbology Kaden hurried down to Greystones office.

"Ah Kaden come in. Tea?" Declining with a shake of his head Kaden sat down in one of the chairs facing his teachers desk and consequently Greystone too.

"I must say I have never met someone like you. As you probably already know I am a Potions Master." At this Kaden couldn't help but snort slightly.

"Sir, with all due respect, you are not only a Potions Master but one of the best in Europe if not the whole world. In fact I believe that there is only one other who can rival your skill. Heron Moon."

"Ah.. thank you for the compliment Mr. Potter. Now as I was saying I have never met someone like yourself Mr. Potter. Nobody and I mean nobody who is not a Potions Master should be able to brew Veritaserum correctly on his first try. More so, nobody should be able to help a friend brew polyjuice potion while brewing Veritaserum. There is a reason why Veritaserum is a potion that is at the level of a master. I've watched you throughout each potions period and even sometimes when you had to come down to the classroom in between your other classes. I don't know if you have noticed this but while working on your potion a special aura seems to surround you. An aura which tells me that you are a natural at potions and which tells me that you could become a great Potions Master with the right training. Moreover you seem to have a talent to work on more than one potion at the same time which was proved by the fact that you managed to give your friend Mr. Moody the right instructions on his potion and even fixing said friends mistakes while still working on your own potion." Here Greystone paused shortly to allow Kaden to take in everything he had just been told.

'What the hell! A Potions Master! Natural at Potions!' Were only some thoughts that shot through Kaden's mind at that moment and then with a smirk Kaden thought about what Snape's reaction to this turn in events would be. Before Kaden could dwell too much on his thoughts about Snape's possible reactions – all of them ending with Snape either fainting or dropping to the ground like dead due to a heart attack or loosing his last bit of sanity – Greystone continued.

"Because of this, Mr. Potter, I want to offer you an apprenticeship with me."

Looking up Kaden could see that this was a serious situation. Greystone was obviously not joking about the matter and was clearly hoping for Kaden to accept his offer. The question however remained. Should he or should he not accept Greystone's offer?

After a while Kaden finally asked another question that had been bothering him.

"What does this apprenticeship entitle?"

"Good question." Greystone said smiling at Kaden.

"Basically the apprenticeship would last from up to one year to five years. The duration depends on the apprentice and how long it takes for the apprentice to learn the things he will need to learn however most take their test of Mastery after three years of apprenticeship.

As you are still a student we would have work around your lessons so to say, because you would still have to attend them. This would mean that we would most likely meet each day after your lessons and even during your free periods. Being an apprentice is a full time job as you can see and therefore it would also be important for us to meet during the weekends and maybe even during your summer holidays but we can decide that when the time arrives. Being an apprentice has its advantages too. For example you would be given a higher level of authority than even the head boy and girl currently holds giving you full reign of your time at Hogwarts with nearly no restrictions. This however would also mean that you can neither win or loose House Points for Slytherin you can however still receive detention. I have already talked with Ben, your father and he has given his permission for you to become my apprentice, now what do you say?" Looking at Greystone thoughtfully Kaden didn't really know what to do. Would he be finished with the apprenticeship in time for him to start in the auror training program or would it interfere with his plans for after Hogwarts. On the other hand being a potions master could prove to be useful in his own time. Leaning back Kaden smiled slightly and there was also Snape's reaction to consider when Kaden told him the news.

"So basically if I accept it could take me from one to five years until I would be able to take the final exam?"

"Yes, but I am sure that you will be able to manage to learn everything you need to learn in less than two years and take the exam before you leave Hogwarts. Don't worry, I have already heard from your father that you want to enter the auror training program after Hogwarts."

"hm... So what does this mastery test entail?"

"Basically you have to be able to correctly brew an advanced potion you have never seen before correctly on your first try, after that you will be asked to brew a complex potion with a predetermined set of ingredients. To do this you will have to have a great understanding of the ingredients and how they react in certain situations."

"Sounds fair... and Ben gave his permission?" At this Greystone nodded with a smile on his face knowing how Kaden had decided.

Kaden had indeed made his decision. Becoming a potions master sounded hard and difficult but Kaden was sure that it could also prove very useful once he had returned to his own time.

"Alright. I would be honoured to become your apprentice sir." He finally said after another pause.

"Great. Now Ben has told me that he was giving you and Mr. Moody additional lessons therefore we have arranged that those lessons will be held every day an hour before dinner. After dinner you are to report to me. Now off you go. The headmaster will announce you later during dinner as my new apprentice."

"... Come on Kaden. Concentrate." Ben growled exasperated. Sweating Kaden got up from the floor again and turned towards Ben determined. "I'm ready." He said, his wand held tightly in his right hand. Nodding Ben turned towards him again for the what seemed to be hundredth time that day. "Legimens."

Immediately random memories of his life at the Durselys began to show in front of Kaden's eyes and then the images changed and the Dursleys were replaced by Sirius and then there was the Veil. Snapping out of it Kaden shouted. "Expelliarmus." Effectively breaking the Legimens spell.

Looking up Kaden tried to get his breathing under control again as he stood up from the floor once more.

"That was better Kaden. You need to stay calm. Try to hide your memories behind something else… try a flame and try to push all of your memories inside of it…. Or maybe a black void. I'm sure you'll find something that fits your needs. Alright I think that was it for today. Rest a bit. Horris is awaiting you in twenty minutes in the dungeons. Moody you're next."

Ben had started to teach them Occlumency about two months ago and although both Kaden and Moody were making progress it was slow and not very visible but it was there and Ben was a very patient teacher.

Leaning with his back against one of the walls of Ben's office Kaden closed his eyes trying to get his, thanks to Ben's lesson, wildly flowing emotions under control again before he had to head down to Greystone's office because of his apprenticeship.

It was already dark outside and the last students had left the library over an hour ago leaving Kaden alone and to his own devices in the huge library. The air was cool indicating that it was winter already and the fire that roared in the fireplace was unable to fill the whole room with warmth.

Rubbing his cold hands against each other Kaden tried to warm himself up again as he leafed through a huge tome about potions that was lying on the desk in front of him. From time to time he was stopping at a certain page to read a particular paragraph more carefully. He was so lost in his reading that he didn't notice that someone else had entered the library.

"Mr. Potter I must admit that I am surprised to find you here at this hour of the night." Slamming the book shut in shock Kaden nearly jumped out of his chair at the sudden voice.

Looking up he smiled slightly at Dumbledore. "Good evening sir. Can I help you?"

Studying Dumbledore Kaden couldn't help but feel that he shouldn't have asked that particular question because Dumbledore was now looking at him with brightly twinkling eyes.

"Well, actually yes. You see I came here in search for a particular book however I have no idea where I could find it." Looking thoughtful Kaden pushed his potions book away from himself while standing up. "Well, I could use a break from reading. Do you mind if I help you?" "Of course not, my boy." "Alright, what is the title of the book you are looking for Professor Dumbledore?"

"Time Travel: Myth or Truth, by Eric Spinball. Did you know that he thought that it was possible that from time to time a person gets send into the past? Mr. Potter? Are you alright? Your face is pale, are you feeling well?" Dumbledore asked him concerned.

After hearing the title of the book Kaden had frozen unable to move. Only one thought kept running through his head. Dumbledore knew. Or at least the older man suspected something.

"Mr. Potter?" A warm hand on his shoulder shook Kaden out of his stupor again. "Professor?"

Concerned blue eyes locked with his own silver ones. "Mr. Potter are you alright? You spaced out completely just moments ago. Do you need anything?"  
Shaking his head Kaden tried to collect himself again. "I'm fine Professor."

Barely able to hold his eyes open Kaden made his way back to his dormitory. Tomorrow would be Christmas and he was still at Hogwarts. Under normal circumstances he would be in his room in the Potter Mansion now but nothing was ever normal when he was concerned.

He had been looking forward to for once spend Christmas with his family but then on the last school day before the holidays Greystone had told him or rather ordered him to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Why? Because he was Greystone's apprentice. That was all the reason he had been given as to why Grestone requested his presence during the holidays.

After talking with Ben about this new development his father had been understanding and supportive of him.

As soon as the holidays had started Kaden had been unable to leave the dungeons at all. Every day Greystone would drill him in potions for the whole day only pausing with the theory when Kaden was brewing a potion. It was hard and tedious work and sometimes Kaden couldn't help but wonder why he had accepted the apprenticeship.

"Hey Potter, hard day?" Cyrus Black's voice drifted towards him as soon as he had entered the Common Room. Cyrus was a seventh year and was the only other Slytherin staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. Kaden didn't really know him but had heard rumours that Cyrus was very proficient at the dark arts.

"You have no idea Black." Kaden muttered as he concentrated on walking the last few steps to his dormitory and his bed.

Early the next morning Kaden woke up smiling slightly. Greystone had given him the day off because it was Christmas. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes his smile brightened as he finally took in the huge pile of presents that was lying at the end of his bed.

Without wasting another second Kaden quickly pulled all of his present to him on top of his four poster bed and began to open them.

The first one turned out to be a book, a potions book to be exact. Looking at the card Kaden groaned slightly. Leave it to Greystone ro ruin his free day.

_Have fun reading the book. _

_Merry Christmas,_

_Horris Greystone,_

_Potions Master_

_P.S.: By the way I will test you about the contents of the book tomorrow._

"So much for a free day." He said out loud while moving the book and the note to the side before returning his attention to his remaining presents.

Ripping the paper from his next present Kaden could only gape. There in front of him was a new broom. The Cleansweep 3 the newest broom on the market.

_Kaden,_

_I thought you would enjoy this present. It's the Cleansweep 3 which has been released only at the end of last week. Let me congratulate you now on being one of the first few owners of this formidable broom. _

_On another topic, I hope that you have time to relax and enjoy your holidays but knowing Horris the man probably locks you in the dungeons for the whole day. Ah... well, I'm sure that you will live through it. _

_I look forward to see you again at Hogwarts._

_Yours, _

_Ben _

Smiling Kaden put the note away and opened the next present. It was a package of different kinds of sweets from Charlie. Next he opened Moody's present which turned out to be a book about defensive spells.

_Kaden,_

_Happy Christmas! I know you probably already know all the spells in the book but I thought one couldn't be too careful. The book gives a wide range of defensive spells which can come in handy if you should find yourself in a tricky situation. _

_Moody_

Once he had put the book to the side Kaden turned towards his last present. Opening it he smiled at the sweater. It was a grey hooded sweater – bringing out the colour of his eyes – with the image of a basilisk on the back.

_Dear Kaden,_

_Merry Christmas! I hope you like the sweater. I thought it would fit you and I just had to buy it when I saw it. How are your holidays? I wish you were with us at Potter Manor but I can understand Horris' request. Enjoy the rest of your holidays._

_Yours,_

_Rose your mother_

Putting on the sweater Kaden grabbed his potions book and headed towards the common room.

Stirring the potion in front of him once more clock-wise Kaden watched with a satisfied smile as the colour slowly changed from a dark brown to a deep red colour.

"Well done Kaden." Greystone said accompanied by a pat on Kaden's shoulder. "Well done, indeed, my son." Ben's voice drifted towards the Potions Master and his Apprentice.  
"Ben!" Kaden exclaimed looking up his smile growing larger by the minute because of the proud look in Ben's eyes.

"Ben, that's a surprise. What can I do for you?" Greystone asked him walking up to him to greet him. "Ah not much, Horris my friend. I just need to borrow my son for a minute if you don't mind."

"No not at all, he's after all a very talented student. If everything continues like now then I'm sure that young Kaden will be able to take the Mastery Exam by the time his NEWTs come up at the end of next year."

Looking down at the compliment Kaden followed his father out of the potions classroom and up to Ben's office where Moody was already waiting for them.

"Alright Kaden, Moody, have you looked over the material I have given you last time?" Both of them nodded. The material Ben was talking about were in truth two books outlining the Legilimens Spell and how to cast it. Up until now Ben had been the one to cast it on them to teach them Occlumency but now that they had started to grasp the concepts of protecting their minds Ben had decided that it was time for them to learn the spell finally.

"Good. Now for the start Moody will attack using Legilimency and Kaden will try to throw Moody out again. After some time we will switch. You can start whenever you are ready."

And this was how Kaden and Moody began to study Occlumency and Legilimency more seriously.

February was turning into March and everything was going well for Kaden. He was excelling in most of his classes and was slowly growing better in Occlumency and Legilimency. Potions too was going great.

Over the last few months Kaden had gained a vast knowledge of the subject and had discovered his love for the subject despite of Greystone's habit of loading him with work. For Kaden there was no better feeling than the feeling of accomplishment when he had finished yet another potion.

Today being a Saturday Kaden had no classes and for once even Greystone had cancelled their potions lessons leaving Kaden with nothing to do. Moody was busy finishing his transfigurations homework and therefore Kaden had left the common room without his constant companion. Walking aimlessly through the hallways of Hogwarts Kaden noticed with a smile on his face that his feet had taken him to the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room. Shaking his head and refraining from laughing out loud he turned around again only to come face to face with Dumbledore.

"A word in my office if you don't mind Mr. Potter." Nodding Kaden followed his Transfigurations Professor to the mans office a few hallways away from the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Tea?" Looking up Kaden shook his head. "No, thank you sir."

"Take a seat." Nodding Kaden sat down opposite of Dumbledore.

At first none of them said a word but then Dumbledore spoke up again. "You are not from this time Mr. Potter, are you?" Looking up sharply Kaden could see the serious look on Dumbledore's face.

"How?" Was all he said, now really curious as to how Dumbledore had figured it out.

"Well, at first I wasn't sure. Let's just say that I found out the truth, shall we?" Nodding Kaden sat up straight in his chair. "So what will you do about this, sir?"

Chuckling Dumbledore took a sip of his tea. "Ah, my boy, I believe I can't do anything about it. There is however one thing that interests me. Are you from the future or the past?"

Sighing Kaden rubbed his eyes. "I have a feeling where this is going so let me tell you this now. I won't reveal anything significant to you. I won't risk changing everything. Now I am sure you can already guess where I come from."

"The future, interesting."

"It is, isn't it." Kaden admitted a small smile playing on his lips. "Now if you will excuse me sir, I think I'll head to the library Professor Greystone insisted that I read 'Potions for the Masters' by Alderic Firnball as soon as possible."

"So Dumbledore found out the truth?" Groaning because it had been the hundredth time that Moody had asked him the question Kaden glared at his friend.

"For the last time. Yes, he did."

"Are you sure that he..."

"Moody!" Kaden growled taking a pillow and throwing it at Moody who didn't duck in time and was hit in the face.

"Whatever was that for!"

"You deserved it." Kaden said firmly crossing his arms.

"I didn't."  
"Yes, you did."

"No."

"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."

"No."

"Argh. Will you shut up already. This is stupid." Kaden yelled throwing another pillow at Moody who retaliated by tackling Kaden to the ground. Soon the two of them were rolling around on the floor trying to get the upper hand in their small and brotherly struggle.

If someone had looked into the sixth year Slytherin dormitory at that time they would have found two boys rolling around the floor with matching grins on their faces while trying to punch the other.

"Kaden! Kaden you have to see this." Looking up from the book he was reading at the moment Kaden laughed slightly at the dishevelled form of Moody. It looked as if the other boy had sprinted up to the library from the dungeons which if he gave it more thought could actually be true considering Moody's appearance.

"Come on Kaden. You have to see this."

Shutting the book Kaden stood up. "Alright I'm coming. But will you finally tell me what this is about?" Grabbing Kaden's arm Moody began to pull Kaden down to the dungeons. "You'll see." Was all Moody said.

Once back in the Slytherin Common Room Kaden could see what Moody had been talking about.

There in the far corner sat a young boy by the name of Tom Riddle. He hadn't seen much of the future Dark Lord since the beginning of the year but he had never expected to see what he was seeing at the moment.

Tom Riddle was surrounded by not only the other first years but also most of the second and third years, if he looked more closely Kaden could also make out a few fourth years. All of them were huddled around Tom, not threatening him, no. They were doing the exact opposite. Most of them had awed looks on their faces as they looked at Tom while others practically praised the very ground the boy was walking on.

Tearing his eyes away from the scene Kaden turned towards Moody. "What happened?"

Sighing Moody pulled him to the side away from prying eyes and ears.

"Haven't you heard it yet?"

"Heard what?" Kaden asked him confused.  
"Riddle talked to a snake earlier today."

"He's a Parselmouth, so what?"

"So what? Kaden have you lost your mind. It's the one trait Salazar Slytherin himself was famous for. Kaden, there are rumours flying around Slytherin House that Riddle is Slytherins heir. Most of them are ready to follow him, to death if it is needed."

"But what about the other houses?"  
"They don't know. Riddle talked to the snake in our common room. Slytherin House keeps his secrets well hidden none of the other houses or teachers will ever discover this if it isn't Riddle's wish for them to do so."

"But why would they follow a first year?"

"Because he has Salazar's gift, because of this he could very well be his heir and because he's smart. Top of the year and highly intelligent. Knows more than most second years or so it is rumoured."

Shaking his head Kaden ran a hand through his hair. "Damn."

"Mr. Potter what can you tell me about Tom Riddle." He was in Dumbledore's office again. The man just didn't know when to let go of a subject and he seemed to be unable to take no for an answer. Sighing Kaden ran a hand through his hair. What could he tell Dumbledore? Certainly nothing about the future. Should he tell him about Tom being a Parselmouth? No, that wouldn't satisfy Dumbledore and would show that he was beginning to give in to the mans constant pestering.

"I am sorry sir, but I can't tell you anything about Riddle."

"Riddle, huh? So you aren't very familiar with him?" Frowning at Dumbledore Kaden wondered why the man just couldn't let it drop.

"I have to go now."

"No you don't and you know it. You are free until dinner. Now tell me."  
"With all due respect sir, I don't have to tell you anything at all."

"That may be true but I am still your superior and..." "No. You don't understand it sir. I can't tell you anything. Believe me if I could change the future for the better I wouldn't hesitate a moment to do so but I don't know how the future will turn out to be if I change only a single thing. I can't risk that. I won't risk that."

Nodding Dumbledore looked at him more closely. "You are far wiser than you age suggests." With that the man excused himself and ushered Kaden out of his office.

Kaden was standing in Bens office not even batting an eye as first his father and then Moody tested his Occlumency skills.

"Well done Kaden, your shields are unable to pass by and believe me when I say that I have tried." It was nearing the end of the school year and Kaden and Moody had finally managed to strengthen their Occlumency shields to a point where they didn't break down on their own after some time. They had both grown a great deal during the year what their abilities were concerned. Moody had managed to tie Kaden for the position of top student in most subjects. Whenever they had a free moment they would either study or improve their practical skills.

Both of them were now looking forward to their animagus training.

"Alright why don't we head down to the kitchens to celebrate." Ben suddenly spoke up breaking the silence that had descended over his office.

"Celebrate?" Moody asked looking confused.

"Why yes, we need to celebrate your successfully finished Occlumency and Legilimency lessons after all." A beaming Ben said while ushering both boys out of his office and down to the kitchens.

"So, have you decided yet if you'll spend the holidays with me and my family?" Kaden asked Moody during breakfast. It was near the end of the school year and their end of year exams would be held the next week. Sometime earlier that week Ben had asked Moody if he wanted to come with them and stay with them at Potter Mansion during the holidays.

Looking thoughtful Moody finally nodded. "I think I will. I mean it sounds like it is going to be fun. Besides I want to see that Mansion you have talked about so much after you went there for the first time."

"Great." Kaden said smiling at his friend.

* * *

That was chapter 6... Like it? Hate it? 

Chapter 7 will be up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **the usual, I don't own anything except for my plot and OC's.

Sorry it took so long but here it is (finally):

**Chapter 7**

"Welcome to Potter Mansion." Kaden said to Moody as they walked up the long driveway to the front doors together.

"Wow. It's… huge." Laughing slightly Kaden patted his friend on the shoulder. "Wait until you see the inside. It's really great and the best thing is that the whole Mansion is so heavily warded that the Ministry is unable to detect the use of underage magic." Kaden finished with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Kaden!" A young boy shouted as he dashed out of the front doors to meet Kaden. "Charlie how are you?" Kaden asked his younger brother as he picked the young boy up and hugged him before putting him down again. "I'm so happy that you're here again. Man, you can't imagine how boring it gets with only mom at home…" After that Charlie trailed off as he finally noticed Moody.

"Oh, Charlie that is Moody, my best friend. Moody meet my younger brother Charlie." „Hey Charlie."

„Hi Moody, you a Slytherin like my brother?" Smirking Moody just nodded. At this Charlie groaned while smiling at them playfully. „Great I'm stuck with to Slytherins."

„And here I thought that I'll show you some new Quidditch moves today but if you have anything against Slytherins then…"

A slightly panicked look made his way on Charlie's face. "No, that's not what I meant. I.. I.. It's just that …"

"I know. Don't worry." Kaden said ruffling Charlie's hair before heading inside the mansion.

He had barely stepped through the front doors when Kaden felt himself drawn into a hug. Looking startled Kaden soon relaxed. It was Rose.  
"It's good to see you Kaden. How are you? It's been so long since we've last seen each other…"

Smiling Kaden looked at her trying to loosen her arms that still held him in a dead-lock.

"I'm fine, Rose."

Looking at him sceptically for a moment Rose finally nodded and let him go only to draw a shocked Moody into a hug.

"And you must be Alastor." She began with a smile. Chuckling at Moody's frown Rose shook her head slightly.

"Don't frown like that, Alastor is such a nice name."

"I prefer to be called Moody, ma'am." Rose just nodded.

"Of course you do, Alastor. Now Kaden, would you be a dear and show your friend to your room. Your father and I thought that the two of you would want to room together."

Nodding Kaden grabbed Moody's arm and pulled him along, eager to get everything done so that he could finally head outside to fly around for a while.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Soaring through the sky on his broom Kaden smiled slightly as Charlie tried to keep up with him.

Stopping in mid-air Kaden waited until his brother had pulled up to him.

"Alright, Charlie, from what I've seen you're pretty good. What position do you want to play?"

"Chaser." Came Charlie's answer immediately. Nodding Kaden smiled brightly.

"Alright, then watch closely because I'm going to show you a few moves the chasers from my old team could do. They invented most of the moves themselves."  
And so Kaden began to show Charlie some of the moves and manoeuvres he had seen the three Gryffindor chasers from his time do during their practises and games.

Meanwhile on the ground Moody watched them fascinated for a while until he just shrugged and went to the broom shed.

"Nice of you to join us, Moody." Kaden called out as Moody joined them in the air.

Shrugging Moody flew towards the three hoops and took up his position in front of them.

"Well, let's see what you can do. I'm ready when you are." Moody called out.

Exhausted and sweaty from their impromptu Quidditch training the three boys walked back towards the mansion. Looking at Moody, Kaden could only smile. He had never thought that Moody would be a good Keeper, actually he had never thought that Moody could play Quidditch, well at least not the Moody from the future.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Later that day found Kaden and Moody standing next to each other in Kaden's room. In front of them stood a smiling Ben Potter with two still steaming goblets held in his hands.

"Alright boys. As you have finished your Occlumency and Legilimency lessons in under a year I have decided to start your animagus lessons now. The potion in the goblets is called the Revealing Potion. Do you know what it does?" Kaden nodded while Moody shook his head indicating that he had never even heard of the potion.

Ben just nodded indicating that he had expected their respective responses.

"So Kaden, do you want to explain it?"

Sighing Kaden shrugged. "I think I'll pass. You have the honour of explaining it to Moody."

"Alright then, this potion really is quite ingenious, Moody. Basically it tells you what hidden abilities you have. For example if you have the ability to become an animagus it will reveal this ability to you."

"And what if we have more abilities?" Moody suddenly spoke up interrupting Ben who just smiled at the eager look in Moody's eyes.

"Good question Moody, now if you have more abilities then those will be revealed too. Now, are you willing to drink this potion?"

Both boys nodded and took one goblet each from Ben. Without wasting another moment Kaden gulped his potion down. As he had expected it tasted awful.

Gagging a bit he waited for something to happen. He was about to ask Ben if he was sure that the potion had been brewed correctly when suddenly everything started to spin around him going faster and faster with each passing second until everything went black and Kaden's by now unconscious body fell to the floor.

Kaden…

Everything was black and dark. It seemed as if he was in a black void. Looking down at himself he could see that he wasn't hurt. Looking up he wondered if this was supposed to happen when suddenly a form began to appear in front of him.

At first Kaden couldn't recognise what it was but slowly the form began to shape itself into another person… no it wasn't another person it was an exact replica of him.

Gaping slightly at his doppelganger Kaden watched in amazement as the other slowly changed into a magnificent wolf with pure white fur and emerald green eyes. The wolf was looking directly at Kaden who could only stare in awe at the animal in front of him.

Looking at the wolf Kaden suddenly gaped as his brain registered that he was the wolf, that it was his animagus form.

The wolf nodded as it could see the comprehension in Kaden's eyes and slowly changed back into Kaden's doppelganger.

Wondering what would happen next Kaden was surprised when his doppelganger began to change again. Not into another animal. No nothing so easy.

His doppelganger was shortening and lengthening his hair and even changing its colour in a matter of seconds but not only that also the facial structures were changing.

Before he could think about what had just happened everything went black again and Kaden felt himself waking up again.

Groaning slightly Kaden opened his eyes again. He was lying on the soft green carpet on the floor of his room.

Looking around Kaden could see Ben and Moody talking a few feet away from him.

"Hey Kaden are you alright? You were out for longer than I was. What happened?" Moody asked him while rushing over to his side.

Shaking his head slightly Kaden pushed himself up and carefully stood up. He had never thought that Moody the war hardened auror he had met in his own time would be such a mother hen when he was concerned. On the other hand it warmed Kaden's heart to know that he could count on Moody to stand by his side through thick and thin. Smiling slightly he told Moody that he was fine. Nodding Moody stepped to the side to allow Kaden some room.

"So are you an animagus, son? You must be because you were out for so long." Ben said while he joined Moody at Kaden's side.

"Yeah, I'm an animagus but…" At that point Kaden trailed off frowning slightly. Was what he had seen true. Could he really be a metamorphmagus? But then again the Revealing Potion couldn't be fooled and didn't lie. Sighing again Kaden looked up at Ben and Moody again.

"Kaden?" Moody asked prompting his friend to continue talking.

"I'm an animagus and… and a metamorphmagus." He finished quickly looking down to the floor.

At first nobody said anything but then Ben pulled Kaden into a hug.

"Congratulations, son. It's really rare to have the gift of a metamorphmagus, it's even rarer when you are both a metamorphmagus and an animagus, but it can prove to be damn useful. Especially in the future… however far away that is for you son." Ben said with a smile.

"So what is your form?" An excited Moody demanded while patting Kaden in a brotherly way on the back.

Smiling now Kaden began to describe his form to Moody.

"Really? A wolf? Wow. Sounds great. I'm a feline animal by the way."  
"Really? Well, which animal are you?" Kaden asked his friend still smiling brightly.

„I'm a cat with black fur."

While both boys were talking about their animagus forms Ben Potter was looking at them with a thoughtful expression on his face. After a few minutes however a mischievous glint entered his eyes and he cleared his throat.

"Well, I don't want to interrupt you two but I think nicknames are in order."  
"Nicknames? In all honesty Professor Potter, why should we need nicknames, and why now?" A confused Moody spoke up while Kaden was just standing there with a smile on his face.

"Isn't it obvious Mr. Moody. You need nicknames for your animagus forms. And how often have I told you that when we are in privet you can call me Ben. Professor Potter or Mr. Potter makes me feel old."

"Which is basically because you _are_ old. You know denying the truth doesn't make you younger." Kaden said while quickly moving out of his fathers reach so that Ben couldn't reach him.

Facing the glare Ben was sending him with a huge smile of his own Kaden shrugged. "What? It's the truth."  
This time it was Moody who swatted Kaden on his head. Glaring at his friend Kaden crossed his arms and began to pout. "Traitor."

At this all three of them burst out laughing.

"Well what about our nicknames?" Moody suddenly spoke up after he had been able to calm down again and stop laughing.

"Thank you Moody, I nearly forgot about those nicknames. But don't worry I have it all planned out already." A smirking Ben Potter told both boys. Gulping Kaden hoped that Ben had at least chosen acceptable names.

"Alright, Moody you will be known from now as Khan."

"Kahn?" Moody asked while Kaden shook his head slightly indicating that he had no idea how Ben had come up with that name.

"Boys don't you ever listen in your history class?" Receiving no answer except Kadens "Well, duh?" Ben sighed dramatically.

"Well, alright I can't fault you for that. It's Binns after all. Alright the name Kahn comes from Genghis Kahn who was one of the most powerful and successful military leaders in history. Mongol emperor? Ring any bells now?"

"Wow." Moody said while Kaden sighed slightly.

"You know, you could have just told us this from the beginning. Of course we know who Genghis Kahn was, who doesn't. Now what name do you bestow on me, oh wise one." With that said Kaden looked at his father expectantly.

"Sure thing my son. By the way I like the 'oh wise one' part best." Groaning Kaden shook his head slightly hoping that Ben would finally tell him what his nickname would be.  
"Kek."

"Kek?" Kaden asked confused while Moody just shrugged indicating that he too didn't have a clue as to what it meant.

Smiling brightly Ben nodded. "Yup. Kek was the name of an Egyptian god. The name means darkness but Kek was also known as the bringer of light."

Looking thoughtful for a while Kaden smirked slightly.

"Bringer of light, eh?"

"Yup."

"Alright, then I'll be Kek from now on." Kaden said smiling slightly. The more he thought about it the more he liked his new nickname.

"So when are we starting our animagus training?"

Looking thoughtful for a moment Ben Potter finally shrugged.

"How about I give you the introduction now and we'll continue with the real lessons tomorrow. Let's say we meet everyday an hour before breakfast which starts at 8 by the way and then after breakfast you'll be working on your metamorphmagus ability for another hour. After that you're free to do as you please."

Receiving two nods Ben smiled at them before continuing.

"Alright boys. The animagus transformation is actually not as difficult as some people make it out to be." Ben Potter said while he was pacing in front of Kaden and Moody who were listening to him with rapt attention.

"The most important thing is that you have to know what your animagus form is, which both of you do. The rest is rather simple. You just have to call your animagus form to yourself and then merge with it. After merging with it you'll only have to will yourself to become the animal…" Ben went on outlining that it wouldn't be easy to transform into the animal even if they had merged with their animagus forms and that they shouldn't lose faith when they couldn't transform immediately.

Tuning Ben out after a while Kaden glanced at Moody who was trying hard to look like he was paying attention but was in truth trying not to fall asleep because of Ben's rather boring lecture about the dangers of becoming an animagus.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Kaden was soaring through the sky on his Cleansweep 3. How he loved flying. It had been a week since the holidays had started and for the first time in his life Kaden could say that he was greatly enjoying himself.

Like Ben had promised them he had begun to teach Kaden and Moody how to transform into their animagus forms. They still hadn't made a lot of progress but that only caused both boys to practise their transformations even harder.

Kaden's metamoprhmagus training was hard work but he thought that it was going well. At the moment he still couldn't do much. Only change the length of his hair at will and to get the results that he wanted he still had to concentrate long and hard. It was tedious work but Kaden could see how it could prove useful to him in the future.

Sighing happily Kaden went into a dive. However when he saw Moody running towards him from the house he pulled out of the dive again and landed softly on the ground.

"Kek, Ben send me. He needs to talk to you. It's urgent." Sighing Kaden picked up his broom and followed Moody back to the house. They had started to call each other using their nicknames at one point during the week and now it had nearly become second nature for them to do so.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Ben was standing in his study looking out of the window with a thoughtful look on his face when Kaden entered.

"Father?"

"Ah Kaden, it's good to see you." Without turning around to face Kaden Ben continued.

"I had a call earlier. It was from Horris."

"Greystone?" What did his potions master want from him? They had decided that Kaden could relax during the holidays and that they would continue his apprenticeship at the beginning of the next term.

"Yes. He told me some rather interesting news. Of course it's your decision in the end… But then again I'm sure that you would agree…."

"Dad! Please just tell me what this is about!" Kaden growled out interrupting his father who still seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

At this Ben turned around looking sheepish. "Sorry. It's just… Alright. As I said Horris called me earlier. Apparently he told his old friend Heron Moon about his new apprentice. To make this short Moon has taken an interest in you and wants to be one of the two Potions Masters who will oversee your mastery."

Hearing this Kaden could only gape. "Moon…. Are you sure that he said Heron Moon… he's…"  
"Yes, Kek. I know who Moon is and yes it is indeed the famous potions master I am talking about. Now as I said Moon wants to be one of your examiners. There's only one problem. He can only be there during the coming Christmas holidays."  
Hearing this Kaden looked up sharply. Christmas holidays.

"Christmas Holidays? But that's only a few short months away. That's… I won't be ready by then. I thought I would take the test after my NEWTs… That can't be right."  
However looking at Ben Kaden knew that he had heard it right and that it also meant what he thought that it meant. He would have to take the Exam of Mastery during the Christmas holidays.

"Well?" Ben began to prod him.

"Well what?"  
"Well, are you or are you not taking your test during the Christmas holidays?"

Shrugging Kaden looked to the floor. "I don't know. I mean I'm not sure that I can pass the test at the moment…"  
"No problem there. Horris has offered to teach you each day for the rest of the summer break. I think he said something about stepping your studies up a pace and then you'll be ready for the test in no time at all."

"Alright I'll do it." As soon as the words had left his mouth Kaden couldn't help but have a feeling that he had just doomed himself. How right he was.

Early the next morning at four o'clock to be exact Kaden was rudely shaken awake. Groaning Kaden looked up only to see a smiling Horris Greystone standing next to his bed.

"Morning Kaden. Good, you're awake. Ben allowed me to use the Potter potions lab for your lessons. I'll meet you there in ten minutes. Don't be late." With that Greystone disappeared again leaving a still sleepy Kaden behind. Sighing, he slowly dressed into some comfortable clothes before heading out of his room as silently as he could. Moody was after all rooming with him and he didn't want to wake his friend up.

The Potter Potions lab was situated in the cellar of the huge mansion and only contained the best and newest equipment as well as an always stocked selection of rare and hard to get potions ingredients.

Bracing himself for what was to come Kaden pushed open the door leading to the lab and entered. Greystone was already there preparing a standard sized pewter cauldron.

Looking up at the still bleary eyed Kaden Greystone smiled brightly.

"Ah good morning again Kaden. I thought that it would be best if we started our lessons as soon as possible. Christmas isn't far away. By the way your exam will be held on the 26th of December."

Nodding his head Kaden joined Greystone in front of the cauldron awaiting his instructions. He couldn't believe that the man seemed to be so happy and awake at this ungodly hour of the day.

"Alright from now on we'll be working more focused. You should already know a great deal more about potions than your ordinary witch or wizard. Moreover you should already have a better understanding of the different ingredients and how they react. As you can see I have already laid out some ingredients as well as a cauldron for you. Now I want you to brow me a Pepper-up Potion. You'll have two hours to complete this assignment."

Nodding Kaden looked down at the ingredients Greystone had lain out for him and frowned slightly. A few ingredients needed for this potion were missing instead some others were lying on the table.

"Ah I see you have already discovered that not everything you need is available for this task. Well, you want to become a potions master don't you. Well, then think like one and work like one. No potion is impossible for a Potions Master."

With that Greystone left him alone in the lab. Sighing Kaden ran a hand through his hair.

What Greystone had said made sense somehow and if he remembered it correctly then this exercise was also a part of his exams.

Deciding to give it a try Kaden began to look over the ingredients more closely writing them down on a piece of parchment. That done he made a list outlining the ingredients needed for the pepper-up potion. Lastly Kaden went over the ingredients that weren't available for him and tried to find substitutes for them among those that were available.

Two hours later the door to the lab was opened again and Greystone entered smiling slightly as he could see Kaden leaning against one of the walls staring into the air.

"Given up already?" Greystone chirped happily. He knew from his own experience that those kinds of exercises took some getting used to and could be frustrating in the beginning.

"Nope." Shaking his head Kaden stepped towards the Cauldron which was filled with pepper-up potion.

Smirking Greystone nodded. "This might actually be possible. Good work Kaden. You're free to go for now. I'm expecting you here again after dinner."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

A tired Kaden made his way up to his room from the Potions lab. Greystone hadn't been lying when he had told Ben that he would step the apprenticeship up a bit.

Kaden could barely lift his arms because of all the stirring he had had to do. Moreover his left hand was bleeding slightly because he had cut himself while preparing some ingredients. Of course Horris had refused to heal his hand and had only yelled something like. "If you are stupid enough to hurt yourself you'll have to live with it." at him.

The past hours had been pure torture. Not only had he been required to brew a countless number of potions, no. Greystone had also taken it upon himself to drill him with questions about ingredients and potions while Kaden was brewing. Of course the questions never matched the potion he had been making at the moment.

Dragging himself towards his bed Kaden was about to let himself fall into it like dead when he noticed that Charlie was sleeping there.

Shaking the younger boy softly Kaden didn't have to wait long for Charlie to wake up.

His younger brother was looking at him through sleepy eyes but as soon as his young mind registered who had woken him up Charlie launched himself at Kaden hugging him. "Kaden!"

Ruffling Charlie's already unruly hair Kaden smiled tiredly at his brother.

"Hi Charlie. Mind telling me why you are here?"

Looking down Charlie shrugged. "I just wanted to see you, I guess." Sighing Kaden sat down on his bed trying not to fall asleep now. Because of his animagus training and his apprenticeship Kaden hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with Charlie.

Smiling tiredly at his brother Kaden ruffled Charlie's already messy hair.

"You know, I'm sorry that I haven't spend a lot of time with you in the past few days." Kaden began slowly watching Charlie as he smiled up at him.

"No problem, Kaden."

"So what can I help you with?"

"Can you tell me about Hogwarts?" Charlie suddenly blurted out. Smiling slightly Kaden nodded slightly. "Sure thing Charlie but not today. Tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Pacing in his room Kaden growled quietly. It was the beginning of the third week of the summer holidays and he was no-where nearer to become transform into his animagus form than during his first lesson. Alright he had already merged with his animagus form but somehow he seemed to be unable to transform into it yet. It felt as if something was missing.

On a lighter note he had finally perfected his metamorphmagus abilities. After some experimenting he had decided on a new look and had settled on short messy black hair with silver streaks in it and dark forest green eyes. Alright he had to admit that he now looked a lot like he had in his own time but there were still differences in his appearance.

Moody who was sitting on his bed was watching Kaden with a smile on his face.

"Come on Kek, relax. Normally it takes up to two years to become an animagus."  
"Yeah, because they normally have no clue how to find out what their animagus form is, Kahn." Kaden growled slightly.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Why can't I transform into my animagus form, dad?" Kaden asked Ben later that day.

Sighing Ben shook his head. "I don't know Kaden. Maybe you are trying too hard. Maybe you are trying to force the transformation. You can't force it the first time." Nodding Kaden ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, thanks."

"Kaden?"

"Yes?"

"How is your mastery coming along?" Sighing Kaden shrugged slightly. "I don't know. Greystone doesn't tell me anymore what he thinks of my work. The only thing I know is that he is different now."

"Different?" Ben said frowning slightly.

"Yes, I think it has something to do with Heron Moon. I mean Moon and Greystone are the leading Potions Masters of this time and if Moon finds a fault with my potions during the exam it will reflect back on Greystone. He has a rather short temper nowadays and flips at every mistake I make. Mind you, I try to keep them at a minimum but I'm not perfect you know."

Nodding Ben smiled slightly at his son. "Alright then, I think I'll have a talk with Horris."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

July 31st dawned brightly and to Kaden's dismay Greystone had woken him up well before dawn. Apparently Kaden not even Kaden's birthday wasn't a good enough reason for Greystone to cancel their morning potions session despite the fact that it was Kaden's seventeenth birthday.

Sighing Kaden stirred the mild healing potion ignoring Greystone as the man circled him watching him work like a hawk.

Ignoring Greystone. Now that was something Kaden had become good at. He barely noticed that Greystone was with him in the lab nowadays only paying enough attention to his surroundings so that he would be able to hear the random questions Greystone fired at him while Kaden brewed the potion.

"Good work, Kaden." Greystone said after inspecting the potion totally oblivious to the stunned Kaden. Greystone hadn't been satisfied with Kaden's skills since they had taken up their lessons during the holidays. Nodding slightly Kaden looked at Greystone.

"Thank you, sir."

"Sir, can I ask you a question?"  
"You already have, but you may ask me another one." A smirking Greystone said as he turned to face Kaden with an expectant look on his face.

"Do you think that I can pass the Mastery Exam?"

"Not yet. By the time Christmas comes around you should be able to pass it with flying colours if you continue to work hard. Now off with you, your father wants to talk to you in the living room and don't forget to come back after dinner."

Greystone said as he shooed Kaden out of the lab.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Happy Birthday, Kaden!" The shouts assaulted Kaden's ears as soon as he stepped into the living room after his morning potions session.

Smiling Kaden waited patiently as Rose hugged him.  
"You're all grown up now, Kaden." She muttered as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Congratulations, Kaden." Ben said patting Kaden on the back.

"Happy birthday, mate." Moody said stepping forward and hugging Kaden with one arm.

"Happy birthday, brother." Charlie yelled as he beamed at Kaden.

"Presents or cake?" Rose asked him after they had all congratulated him.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed because it was the first birthday he would celebrate with his family Kaden shrugged.

"Ah, come on now Kaden. Can't be so hard to decide." Ben said smiling at him.

"Alright, then…. presents." Kaden said with a smile on his face.

"I knew you were going to say that, my boy. Go on open them." Ben said as he motioned towards the pile of presents that was lying on the desk.

Opening the first present Kaden gasped slightly. It was a black leather jacket. Running the tips of his fingers over the smooth material Kaden smiled as he could see the image of a white wolf on the back of the jacket.

Putting it on immediately Ben nodded. "I thought that you might appreciate it, Kek. It is charmed to grow with you and has a few protection charms on it that should ward off minor spells." Ben said.

Thanking him Kaden opened the next present.

"That's from me and your father." Rose said as Kaden began to leaf through the book about basic auror field work he had got.

"This one is mine." Moody said as Kaden opened another present. In it was a book. Reading the title Kaden had to smile. "A thousand spells to make the life of your enemy a living hell, by Horatio Bane? Thanks Moody, I think I know someone who I could test the spells on." Kaden said looking at Moody with a smirk.

"Now mine, now mine." Charlie said jumping around enthusiastically. Ruffling his brother's hair Kaden opened his last present a box full of sweets.

Smiling Kaden was about to thank everyone for their presents again when suddenly an owl carrying three letters flew through the window.

Their Hogwarts letters had arrived.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

So that was it. Chapter 7 is done. What do you think? Like it? Hate it?

Second half of the holidays coming up in the next chapter and we'll get to see Riddle again. I'm working on it already so it should be finished soon.

Thanks for your reviews!

See ya!

crazy potato


End file.
